The New Teacher in School
by Softball38
Summary: Ms. Isles is teaching at boston's high school. She catches the eye of one of her students, Jane Rizzoli, her coaches call her the ultimate athlete, but is there more under the cover? What will happen when Maura tries to uncover the real Jane? Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was fresh out of college majoring in Biology, and I received an offer to teach AP Bio and Math 2 for tenth graders at the high school. Immeaditly when I entered the school to set up my class room, all of the teachers gave me the cold shoulder. There was a few that did help me learn the odds and ends of the place; they even invited me to lunch every once I a while. Barry Frost, ninth grade social studies, was the first to introduce himself formally to me.

The night before the first day of school, all of the faculty members went to the dirty robber to say goodbye to summer and hello to a new school year. I couldn't help but be ecstatic that the year was starting, but I also felt kind of nervous because it was my first year and I didn't want to screw anything up. Barry and I were sitting at the bar. He was drinking a beer, and I settled for my usual wine.

"You know there is nothing to be nervous about. If you give off fear and nervousness they will eat you alive." Barry finally said.

"Is it that obvious?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"It couldn't be more obvious, and the kids will thrive off of that. Trust me there are some really rude and disrespectful kids at this school like at every school, but you will find that most of the kids that act out are just showing off to their friends."

"I keep hearing about this girl… I think her name is Jane…something I can't remeber."

"You mean Jane Rizzoli?" He asked.

"Yes that's her name. Who is she? I have heard some really good things about her, and other not so good. I have her in my AP Bio class and my Calc 2 class."

"I think you got very lucky. I had her in my Class last year, and she was amazing. She's the captain of every girl's sport team at the school, but when she gets herself into rough situations like fights and stuff. I think you are one lucky person because you have her for two classes."

"I am glad to hear that. I know at least one of my students won't be there just to socialize and mess with me."

"I do think that she might need help in calculus 1 because she nearly lost her ineligibility for failing that course, but she made it up in summer school. I hope she doesn't get in as many fights as she did last year." He looked down and sighed, "It seemed like every day she got beat up, and I couldn't do anything to help her besides report it to the principle."

"Oh why would she get beaten up?" I asked.

"A lot of girls were jealous because she is the ultimate athlete, so they would get their boyfriends to beat her up, but she didn't quit."

"Wow, I… don't even know what to say." I was speechless.

His voice got quiet, "Just be there as much as you can. All of the teachers wish they could do something, but they just won't."

"Wow, It's getting pretty late I think I should be getting home, so I am not exhausted tomorrow."

I pulled out my wallet to pay for my bill, but Barry quickly put his credit card down. "It is on me. You can pay next time."

I shook my head, "Sounds like a plan." I walked out of the bar and drove home in silent thoughts about this mystery girl, Jane Rizzoli, who I have never even met.

I got home to the warm welcome of bass, my tortoise. I fed him some of his favorite strawberries. I finally went to bed, my head filled with thoughts about tomorrow.

_The bell finally rang. It was so loud in my class I could even think straight. All of my pleas for them to be quiet didn't work. It was like they were mocking me. All of a sudden, a tall, well-built figured stormed into the room. The class got silent as fast as the speed of light. _

_ The girl walked over to my desk and gave me a note, "Sorry I'm late Ms. Isles, but I got caught up in study hall. I see you are very stressed out. Don't you worry I will be sure they are quiet. Just teach us well." _

Before I could reply to the girl, I suddenly woke up. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 6 o'clock, and I needed to be there by seven. I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice bass, and I tripped over him and landed flat on my face. _Great going to have a swollen cheek for the first day of school, I thought_. I got up and saw Bass looking up at me with the 'I'm sorry' look. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean to trip me." He continued across the floor.

I wore a black and white stripped dress and a pair of heels for the first day. I tried covering up my cheek, which was now a slight shade of purple, with my make up the best I could.

I finally pulled into the school parking lot. I was nervous, but I tried to shake it off best I could. When I got down to my classroom, I opened the door. I can just imagine in about forty minutes it will be filled with students. There was a knock at my door. _Kids this early, wow I thought. _When I opened the door, a tall, athletic brunette was standing in front of me.

"Hello, I am Jane Rizzoli, and you must be Ms. Isles, the AP Bio teacher." _There is Jane. Wow exactly how I pictured her. Say something stupid._

"Yes… um… hello I believe I have you for Bio and calc 2."

"Yes it appears that way. I am so glad to meet you. I came by early because I was wondering if I could get me information on tutoring for Calc because I really cannot be failing it again. I have to be there for the team. Anytime you can do it I am available." Her voice was deep, but with a softer tone to it.

"I can do it in the morning like around this time, or after school either is fine with me. I will help you the best I can." _Don''t make yourself sound like you don't have a life outside of this place._

"Ok, thank you. The team is relying on me this year, so I have to be there."

"Might I ask for what sport." I already knew, but it would be better to hear it from her.

"Actually sports would be the proper term." She said, "I am the captain of the softball, volleyball, basketball, and girls track team. I have to be able to play."

"I couldn't even imagine how busy you are playing four sports."

"Trust me it keeps me busy. Before I came here I ran three mile for track, but that was an easy run today." _Wow, Barry wasn't kidding with the ultimate athlete._

"Well whenever you want to start let me know." I glanced over at the clock. It was 7:20.

"Well I better get going. Coach is probably looking all over for me, but I will see you later." She walked out of the room. _Finally I can breathe again. What is the girl doing to me? I am normally so calm and collected. _

"Oh and don't be nervous about today. It is going to be ok." She said peeking her head back into the classroom.

_Damn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here is another chapter. I would like to say thanks to the people that reviewed. The more reviews I get, the more i feel encouraged to write.**

* * *

><p>The day couldn't have started sooner for me. After Jane left I gathered up some of the supplies I would need for class today, and I sat down in my desk. I was watching the clock slowly tick towards 7:40 I didn't even notice Barry walk in the classroom, "Ready for today?"<p>

I glance up, "yeah I guess so." I stood up and sat on top of my desk.

He leaned against one of the student desks. "Don't worry only 179 days left after this." He laughed.

"Thanks for reminding me." I said. "I met Jane a couple minutes ago; she seems very nice and exactly how you portrayed her."

"Yes I saw her coming down the hall earlier. She said she was going to see you for information on tutoring."

"Yes, I don't see how she can do it though. I'm sure she gets pressured enough to remain at top skill for her sports, but schooling is even tougher to cope with. I don't think a normal person could handle all that pressure." I said.

"Yeah I wonder sometimes, too. You're right about sports. Last year when the coach heard the she might be ineligible to play she nearly blew a gasket." _I really wonder how she does all of it. _

"I could imagine how ticked I would be if my star play couldn't play, and especially if we lost." I said.

"Well I think I should get going. Students are going to start filing in pretty soon now, so I bid you farewell and good luck see you at lunch."

I laughed, "I will see thou later." _My day is starting off on a high note maybe that's a good sign._ Barry was right not two minutes after he left student started filling up my class room. They didn't even seem to pay attention to me. Once the bell rang, they all sat down but continued to chat away.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Isles. I am teaching AP Biology and Calculus 2 to some of you as well." The room settled down a bit, but there were still a few people in the back who continued to talk away. I glanced over the room and didn't see Jane anywhere.

"Today we will start on chapter one in the book. I suggest if you want to do well you keep up with the reading, and take notes on what you have read. I will have daily quizzes to check what you know, and what you have read. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask."

I knew who was going to do it and who wasn't. Everyone that sat towards the front of the class would do their work, and the back of the room wouldn't. _Wow, typical that's their loss they can fail I don't care._

I couldn't take my mind of Jane though. I wondered where she was I just saw her like ten minutes ago. _C'mon Maura why are you so worried about this girl. You don't even know her. She wouldn't like you anyway. Wait what am I thinking._ I mentally slapped myself for that.

The class remained relatively quiet except for the group that sat in the back. "Ok class I would like you to complete the section assessments for each section. I will be checking it tomorrow. I would hope you want your first grade in this class to be a 100, but that is always your choice."

Then the bell rang to go to second period. That class seemed to go by the fastest, but when third period came in they were all rowdy and awake. I could hear some of them talking about a fight or something. I approached the group talking about it. "What are you talking about a fight?" They all suddenly got dead silent. "I would tell me or I will write all of you up."

A tall, muscular guy stepped forward, "Jane Rizzoli got the shit beat out of her." _What no! I hope she is ok. _"I hope she is suffering."

"Why would you want her to suffer? She seems like a very nice girl."

"All the teachers take her side, of course, but we see her for who she really is a lesbian who is a show off and doesn't even have to work hard. I don't see why she just doesn't quit; she must have learned by now" _That's new information Barry never told me about_.

"Who beat her up?" I asked. I doubted they would tell any names, but I needed to know.

"That is classified information. We left her outside of the dugout by the softball field." I think he didn't mean for that to slip out.

"You didn't bother to help her." I was furious. I didn't even wait for an answer because I knew what it would be. I got the next door teacher to watch my class while I 'ran an errand'. I went into the gym and found the coach of the softball team.

I walked up to her. By the look on her face, she was probably surprised to see me. "I think one of your players is in trouble, and I need your help to keep it as discrete as possible."I whispered. I didn't want any more trouble for Jane than she already had.

"What do you mean Isles?" she gave me a funny look.

"Follow me and bring the first-aid kit." She nodded her head and followed me. We finally reached the field and it hit me like a truck. How real this actually was. Jane was on the ground motionless next to the dugout.

My brain didn't even register what happened next. Before I knew it Coach Stevenson dashed towards Jane. I followed right behind her. _Oh my god she is hurt bad._ I kneeled down forgetting about my expensive dress. "Is she ok?" Coach asked.

"She is ok, but would have to further her examination to see the extent of her injuries. We can't take her inside right now that would not be what she wanted. Carry her in the dugout and I can check her out." _That came out wrong._ I chuckled to myself.

She and I carefully carried her into the dugout and laid her down on the bench. I elevated her head slightly. She finally opened her eyes. "Jane thank goodness you are ok." Coach Stevenson said. She shook her head 'no'.

"Jane is right I can tell that she is in a lot of pain, but I promise I can make it go away." Jane had tears streaming down her face. _Wow, I didn't take Jane as the crying type. I hope whoever did this runs and hides because I will beat the crap… Wait… teacher, remember. _

"By the looks of it she just has sever bruising, but no broken ribs." _What did this girl do to deserve this? _I continued, "I am pretty sure she has a concussion in the back of her head. I would suggest her not practicing for a week. Let her head heal up and the bruising fades a little. I would be working on who did this. None of the kids in my third period would spill; I am surprised they told me where she was." _I am not allowed to accuse anyone, but I am pretty sure it is that group in my third period._

"Wait… No don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to get in trouble. It will only make thing worse." That was the first time Jane had spoken. _She's right about that._

"Well what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You can take me home. I was counted absent anyway. I would bike, but I don't think I can in this condition. I don't want to worry my parents too much. If you could you could get me some work to do as well." _Anything for you; I wish I could stop all of this, but I just can't. It's the first day of school how is she supposed to last the rest of the year. I guess she did it last year, too. _I thought.

"So you don't want to call your parents?" I asked.

"Well my mom is working out of town and my dad left us a couple years ago, so I don't want her to rush home just for me." _She is the perfect image of a daughter. She thinks of others before herself. _

"Ok I will be right back. You can go sit in my car. It is the black BMW." She followed me over to the car. I tossed her the keys, and then I went inside the school to gather up some of my things and arrange for a sub.

_I wish I could help you, but you don't seem to want me to interfere._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let me know what you think, review! I will update as soon as I can; it will probably be two to three days because I am going back to school and softball.<em> =) Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I had a bunch of spare time so i decided to type it up while i was supposed to be studying. I am letting you know now that I will probably not be able to update until Wednesday or Thursay because I have school and then practice until 8:30. I would like to thank every one for the encouraging reviews because it is my first story and i would like to know how I am doing. I was shocked by the number of story alerts, but the review count is a little low. A review for me is like candy for a baby, so you know how to get me to update faster. I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of this story! =)**

* * *

><p>After gathering up some things I needed and calling in for a sub, Jane and I left the school campus. She told me where she lived and how to get there, but I could see a sort of struggle in her voice. It almost hurt me to look into her eyes and see the pain. "Jane I have to be straight forward about this…" She looked over at me, "I want you to know if there is anything at all you would like to tell me not as Ms. Isles, but just as Maura, I'm all ears." <em>Please tell me something, so I can make it better. <em>

She just sat there for a few moments staring off into space. _Great I am probably getting too close to fast I mean I don't know anything about this girl. _"So I can tell you something, and you won't tell anyone else or report it to the school."

I glanced over at her. "Of course you can tell me anything, and I won't tell anyone. Trust me I cannot lie; I tried it once, but I fainted." She laughed at that. _Good job Maura, cheering her up will make her open up. _"I'm not kidding ask me anything."

"Really?" she asked. I nodded my head, "Have you ever been picked on at school?"

_Not really the question I was hoping for, _but I knew I had to answer it to get her to open up. My breathing staggered a little bit because I was simply nervous. _Don't be nervous it is a yes or no question. Maura you can't let her phase you like that. _ "Well… yes I did."

"Really," Jane said. I could tell she was shocked. "If I wouldn't have known you before this and I met you I would think you were part of the popular crowd."

"No, it was probably the exact opposite." I stated plainly. _C'mon don't cry that is all behind you now. Be strong. _I'm pretty sure she could see the sadness in my voice. I wasn't exactly trying to hide it, though.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I just… It's glad to know someone who knows what I'm talking about. It's ok to be sad. I shouldn't have asked you that." I could tell she felt bad, but there really wasn't anything really to feel bad about.

"No it's fine. It's just a sensitive matter to me." I finally pulled into a parking spot. She and I got out of the car, and she showed me the way to her apartment. After she unlocked the door, she stepped inside, but I waited, lingering outside the door.

She peeked back outside where I was standing and gave me a funny look. "Aren't you going to come inside?" She asked gesturing towards the inside. She face dropped, "oh, you weren't planning to stay were you?" _I want to stay, but I don't think that is something a teacher does._

"If you want me to stay I will, but I don't have to." _Please let me stay I want to get to know you. _"I could help you start on your work, or we could just talk about stuff until you Mom gets home."

"Then that would be for a long time because she is working out of town for the next week." _She is all by herself for a week. Wow, I know I would lonely._

"Oh… I have time to spare. Jane anytime you want to talk to someone I am there for you. No matter what time or what day it is." I walked inside the apartment. As I looked around it wasn't the nicest place, but it was cozy for sure.

"That is nice to know. My mom isn't there a lot, and I haven't seen my dad in four years." I found a seat on the couch and she sat right next to me. I could tell telling me this was hard for her no matter how much she tried to hide it. _Yay, she is starting to trust me more. That's a step forward._

"If you don't mind my asking, why haven't you seen your dad in so long?" I knew the feeling my parents were always in a foreign country. I was luck to see them for a week out of every two months.

"He just left. He took my brothers and moved. When the divorce hearing came up, he got full custody of Tommy and Frankie, and my mom got me. I haven't seen them since that day. We write letters, but it is just not the same. They were only nine and eleven at the time. Sometimes I just wish…" before she finished her statement, she started crying her eyes out. I knew she was probably embarrassed to be so emotional, but you have to let it out sometimes. I pulled her into a hug. At first she kind of rejected it, but after a few moments it was like she melted in my hand. _Great job Maura you made her cry. _

She stayed in my arms for at least five minutes before pulling away. "I am sorry. I guess no one has been there to let me release my emotions. I am just so embarrassed. Look at me I am a mess, and you, you are so calm and collected about everything." _She has NO idea how off target she on that one. _I couldn't stand her saying something like that about herself.

She was looking down toward the ground. I tilted her chin up so she looked directly into my eyes. "Don't you ever say that about yourself. You are perfect the way you are. Some people don't like expressing their emotions like you. They think it makes them weak, but it is the exact opposite. Expressing your emotions is not being afraid to be yourself all the time and you have to learn that. I learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean learn it the hard way?" she asked. She hasn't taken her eyes off me since I made her face me.

"When I was in high school I went to an all girls' school. They constantly picked on me. I just kept it bottled up, never showing any sign of weakness, but I couldn't hold it in forever. It's ok to be emotional, but keeping it bottled up will make your life a whole lot worse. I am guessing sports are your output for this, and that is why you are such an amazing athlete. Stress is going to kill you though. You will eventually crack and it will all be over for you."

"Really, I had no idea of that. You should be a psychologist not a teacher. Trust me you get paid a lot more." _If I was a psychologist I wouldn't have ever met you, the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I have only known you for like eight hours._

"I'm not really in it for the pay. I just enjoy teaching people new things and learning new things myself. I think no matter how much you get paid, if you aren't happy, your life will be miserable."

"That's a good reason." She stated. The smile crept back on her face. I suddenly heard a loud grumble. Jane laughed. "Sound like someone is hungry." My cheeks were burning hot at this point. "I am kind of hungry, too." I was relieved I forgot to eat breakfast in my rush this morning.

"What would you like to eat? I'll buy." I said.

"No I will buy because you are the guest." She stated assertively.

"Fine, but next time I buy. What do you want?" _Good job slick invite yourself over again._

"Chinese takeout," She asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts and opinions. REVIEW! =) <strong>

**Until next time, **

-Softball38


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you have had a good day I know I have, but if not tomorrow will always be better. Here is another chapter; I will try to update again tonight, but i will definitely update tomorrow! As always i appreciate your oppinion.**

* * *

><p>It was around 12:30 when I went to pick up the Chinese food. Jane decided to stay home and start on some of the work she had to do. <em>Finally some time to think. Do I really have feelings for this girl? I can't it is morally wrong in so many ways. She wouldn't like me anyway. Get yourself together Maura! She wants you to help her get through a tough time not be trying to make a move on her and ruin the whole relationship. Wait, not relationship; it is really a friendship just a friendship. <em>

I didn't know what to do. I had feelings for her; I mean I barely know her. _Just give her something everyone needs, time. _My phone ringing pulled me out of my deep thoughts. The caller ID had an unknown number on it. _Hmm… that awkward moment when you decide whether to answer it or just leave it ringing. _I decided to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Maura is that you?" A deep voice said on the other line.

"Yes it is. Who is this?" I asked

"It's Barry Frost. I didn't see you at lunch, so I decided to call and be sure you are ok." _Barry, I knew I recognized the voice._

"Hey Barry, I just had to go for a personal reason. I will defiantly stay the whole day tomorrow. If you want to I can meet you up for a drink later."

"Nah, go do what have been doing I'm sure we can catch up tomorrow at lunch."

"Ok sounds like a plan. Bye Barry." I said. After he hung up I pick up the food and drove back to Jane's house. When I got back, I found her reading the Biology book. "Looks like you are having a blast reading that book. Even I would get bored reading it, but it is what I assigned."

She looked up from the book. "Actually I don't mind reading out of the book. It has a lot of useful information. Calculus, on the other hand, that's a different story." I could understand that, but I just enjoy learning new things no matter what subject.

"Do you want to eat now, or do you want to finish the assignment then eat."

"I think I will finish the assignment because if I eat I will lose focus and never finish it." _Where has this girl been all my life? I just wish there wasn't such an age difference between us. Maura it is only like a six year difference._

"Not many students your age would say that." She looked over at me and laughed.

"I am very mature for my age. I am seventeen, and I think I act a lot older. I guess because I don't have anyone to tell me I have to do stuff, I just learn I have to do it on my own." _I wish you were older than you are. Then I could actually have a chance with you. I think we need time to get to know each other before I can say that._

"Ok you finish your assignment, and if you need help just ask me." She nodded her head and turn back towards the book in her lap. I sat on the couch next to her and waited. The first chapter was probably the most interesting chapter in the whole entire book, and that is saying a lot. It is about the structure of plant and animal cells.

About twenty minutes later, she finally closed the book. "Finished," she said. She looked over at me. That is when I finally noticed the big bruise on her forehead. _Was that there earlier? Of course it was, it just takes time to be noticeable. _Without even thinking, I reached over and rubbed my thumb across the bump. _That's a knot for sure._ "I personally think I should ice it down, but I am not a doctor." She stated.

"Well, neither am I, but I would say that icing it would probably help the swelling." She nodded. _C'mon Maura just ask her about it. The worst she can say is no._ "Jane. Who did this to you?"

"Some of the football players; they snuck up behind me while I was looking for Coach. I couldn't fight all of them off. Maybe if there was only one or two I could, but not four huge guys. I did manage to soc one of them right in the nose." _Wow, tough chick right there. I would take her over any guy to protect me._ She continued, "They pinned me up against the wall and taking turn punching me. I finally black out, and when I woke there you were." _It's like a fairy tale, but we didn't run off into the sunset._

"Wow, I really wish there was something I could do, but obviously you don't want me to tell anyone. I have to ask. How often does this happen?" _I wish some people weren't so cruel, but that is how they are. I would think after getting beat up two or three time by a girl they would get the message._

"At least once every two or three weeks, but in most cases I am not the loser in the fight. Normally I get in trouble for it even though they hit me first."_ I would think after getting beat up two or three time by a girl they would get the message._

"Wow, that doesn't seem very fair." We sat down at the table and ate the Chinese food. After that I helped Jane with her Calculus work.

"Maura, thanks for everything. You make Calculus seem so easy well not just in that area. I mean you barely even know me, and I feel like you are someone I can trust with anything I tell you. My Mom not being here a lot is kind of tough for me, but it never really has bothered me that much. Now that I've met you I feel I have someone I can tell anything to." _God, she is so sweet. How could anyone not like her?_

"I glad you feel that way Jane. I know what it is like for your parents not being around all the time, but I did have my maids and butlers, so I guess it is different. If you want, you can sit in my classroom in the morning, so this won't happen again." I gestured to her face. "Do you need a ride to school tomorrow because I know you left your bike at school?"

"Umm… yeah sure that would be great; only if it doesn't inconvenience you." _It wouldn't inconvenience me if I lived in New York City. _

"Oh, not at all; Jane, anytime you want to go somewhere just call me. I just wish…" I trailed off because I knew I shouldn't have said that. _Why did that have to slip out?_

"You just wish what?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, my umm… wording was incorrect." I could feel my knees buckling up. The room starting fading away; then I blacked out… _I will have some explaining to do when I wake up._

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I think the next chapter will be in Jane's POV. I would LOVE to here what you think. REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Have a great day. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>J.P.O.V. <strong>

"Oh nothing, my umm… wording was incorrect." Once she said that I knew she was lying. Maura wasn't one for lying which means she is very bad at it. _What was she going to say before she said she 'misspoken'. Maura and I have something special. Wait Jane, she is way out of your league, don't even try with her._

"Maura, are you ok?" She didn't answer. I could see that something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Suddenly she started to collapse before I caught her. _Good save Jane, I'm right she was lying. What is there to lie about? _I kneeled down, laying her gently on the floor. _What am I supposed to do now? _I kind of panicked. Sure girls have passed out at practice before, but there was always an adult. The adult was the one who passed out.

I went over to the couch and grabbed a pillow. I returned to where Maura laid, and put a pillow under her head. I just kind of sat there with her for at least five minutes. I could never get what she said out of my mind. _You are probably blowing it all out of proportion. It's nothing._ I heard a low groan coming from Maura. _Don't say anything stupid, she probably is already embarrassed enough._ "Maura, wake up. It's ok. I caught you." She opened her eyes and kind of gazed around the room for a couple moments.

"Jane…" She trailed off. "I am sorry. I promised I wouldn't lie to you, but I did. I just think what I was going to say is better said at a different time." _What does she mean? It is now or never Jane just tell her._ Before I could say anything she cut in. "Jane I am going to head home because I need some time to think over things, but I promise I won't lie to you again. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early, ok?" _It's too late now Jane, but you will have your chance._

"Ok," I stated. "I'll see you tomorrow." She opened the door and stepped outside. "Drive safely." I said.

"Oh, wait." She handed me a slip of papers with a phone number on it. "If you want to talk about anything, call me. Don't hesitate, either." She pulled me into a hug. _I wish I could stay like this forever. _She let me go. I missed every second of that hug. "Oh by the way, thanks for catching me," Then she left… Leaving me there with so many questions unanswered.

M.P.O.V.

I left Jane's apartment and just drove. I didn't care where I went. I just needed some space away from it all. Luckily it was only like 2:30, so I could get far away. I didn't know how to feel about Jane. I can't push her away though, or you will never get her back. _Just wait Maura. I think it would be best. _

I finally decided to turn back around because stuff like this shouldn't be affecting me that much. When I finally got home, Bass was waiting for me like normal. "Bass, sometimes I wish you could talk, so you could help me through my tough times, but you still are a great listener." He moved slowly over to his bowl. "That's right, it's feeding time." I gave him some lettuce and strawberries then I went to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower it was about 8:30. I checked my phone to see if anyone had called. I had a new text. _Jane,_ I thought. _If only things were different, I would have the courage to tell her how I truly feel._

'_Hey Maura, I never got to say thanks for helping me out. –J'_

'_No problem at all. I hope you forgive me for leaving so abruptly. –M'_

'_It's ok, but I wish you would tell me what you were going to say. –J'_

'_I know you do, but I think you can wait. Patience is a virtue. –M'_

'_How long will I have to wait? –J' _

'_Give me a couple months to get to know you a lot better. –M'_

'_Ok, I got to go, I will see you tomorrow. –J'_

'_Bye Jane, good night. –M'_

'_Goodnight, -M' _

Great I have a couple months to think about what I am going to tell her. When will the right time be? Lying down in bed I realized that I had to do it sooner rather than later. I decided I had to tell her…

J.P.O.V

After I finished talking to Maura, I decided to call my mom. I put the phone up to my ear. It rang three times before she picked up. "Jane, honey how are you?"

"I'm fine Ma. How are you?" She was out in Chicago on business like she always is, but I don't blame her. She does it to support me. Playing all these sports isn't cheap.

"I doing well, but I really do miss you. Didn't you start school today, how was that?" _Great she just had to ask that._

"Not good. I got beat up again, and I can't play for a week. I did get to meet my new biology and Calculus teacher; she is very nice. I think she will be a good tutor for me. I start tomorrow morning. Don't worry about me. Just do your job there I will do mine here." My teacher is definitively more than just nice, but I didn't feel comfortable sharing that information with my mother.

"Jane are you sure you are ok? I really worry about you sometimes all by yourself. I think I will be back in time for your first game, but if not I will be there in spirit." I understand completely. She has to work, and if she doesn't do this then she might get fired.

"Yes Ma, I am perfectly fine. I will understand if you cannot make it, but I will be glad if you can. Well I am going to bed, so I will be well-rested for tomorrow, my re-do of the first day of school."

"Ok Janie. Goodnight I love you."

"Love you too Ma, bye." I hung up the phone and went to bed."

* * *

><p>There you go. I hope you like it. I will try to update later tonight. If I can't I won't be able to update until Saturday. Like always your opinion is appriciated. Review! =)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but i had a rough night friday night. I am going to try to make my chapters a little bit longer. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Your opinion make this story better for all my amazing readers. Enjoy chapter 6! =)**

* * *

><p>M.P.O.V.<p>

_I was sitting in my classroom grading some of the quizzes I had administered earlier that day. I hadn't notice the time slip away. It was already 4 o'clock. I heard the door to my classroom creak open and I gazed up. It was Jane of all people. "Jane, what are you doing here?" I asked. She walked over to me. I stood up thinking I did something wrong. "Jane, what's wrong?"_

"_Shh… I have something to say, and I'm not leaving until I say it." I nodded my head. "I really like you, and I don't care what it takes, but I want us to be together. I know we haven't known each other long, but from the moment I first laid my eyes on you I knew." Did she really just say that? What am I supposed to say? I feel the same way, but our love is like a forbidden love. _

"_Jane…" I said in a caring and passionate tone. She shushed me by pressing one of my fingers to my lips. I felt an electrical current run through my entire body like nothing I have ever felt before. She entangled her hands in mine._

"_Don't say anything just kiss me," She said. I looked her directly in the eyes. This is what I wanted from the moment I first met her. Slowly I leaned in until…_

The blare of my alarm woke me up. _I sure wished I could have finish that dream. _I stared around my room for a couple moments wondering of that dream would ever come reality. _I hope it does one day, but for now get to be good friends. _Bass knocked me back into reality by bumping up against the door. That's his way of saying 'you are running late because I am up and there is no food in my bowl.'

Finally, I got up and got dressed for work. It took me a lot longer to pick out what to wear. _Maura wear something you will be comfortable in, don't try to overdress for her. She will like for what is on the inside not on the outside. _I decided to go with a black skirt and white blouse with a black blazer over it. I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. _Not too overdone, but not too casual either._

I was eating my breakfast when I realized that I still had to pick Jane up, and I realized that if I didn't leave soon I would be late. _C'mon Maura, you are never late. Get on top of things._ I rushed to get ready almost tripping over Bass, again, in the process. I made sure all of my papers and quizzes were in my schoolbag, and then I left for Jane's house. The twenty minute car ride seemed more like an hour I was waiting in anticipation of seeing Jane again. Why, even I couldn't answer that question.

I pulled into her apartment parking lot, and I noticed that the building looked different during the day then from the nighttime. It was surrounded by plants and flowers of many different varieties. _This is actually a very nice apartment block. _When I pulled into a parking space, I saw some of the people that I knew went to the school, but I have never met before. _I shouldn't be shocked, but just act normal and they won't suspect anything. If they ask, say you are visiting a friend. It's not a total lie. _I got out of the car, and walked inside the building. The long ride up on the elevator to Jane's apartment was helping calm me down. _Don't be nervous Maura._

I finally was standing in front of Jane's door, trying to build up the courage to knock. _Damn Maura, she is just a girl. Don't get all hyped up over her. _I knocked very softly; just loud enough for her to hear. After a couple of moments, the door creaked open. Jane stood there in a tank-top thank hugged her body in all the right places, and a pair of boy shorts that showed off her long and toned legs. Then I knew why I was getting all hyped up about; she was the most beautiful girl I have ever met not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. There was one flaw to her gorgeous body; the bruising from getting beat up.

I kind of stood there for a moment staring down her entire body. "Hello Jane, by the way you are dressed I am guessing you are not quite ready to leave yet. We still have time, but we need to leave by 6:45 so I won't be late." I was a little early, but I hate to be late."

"Don't worry I am almost ready. I accidently overslept because my alarm clock didn't go off for some odd reason, so I am running late." She said. It's like she trying to pull me into her life. "Do you want to come in and sit down while I get ready? I have coffee."

"Sure why not. I could use some coffee." I walked inside. The house had a nice view of the sunrise. She followed behind me into the kitchen.

"Help yourself to the coffee or anything else in the kitchen; the coffee mugs are in the cabinet above the coffee maker. I am going to finish getting ready, so we can leave." She started walking towards a room that I am guessing is her bedroom.

"Jane… Are you ok? I mean you look kind of stressed. I will help you with everything I can if you want me to." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face me.

"Maura, I assure you that I am fine. I might be a little shaken up, but I will get over it. Things are going to happen that you or even I can't prevent. I promise if there is anything that is bothering me, I will tell you first just to make you happy. I am a big girl Maura, I don't need my hand held just because my life is a living hell and there is not much I can do to stop it. If there is anything that I can't stop, me, by myself I promise you, you won't be able to help either." There was anger in her voice. _Calm her down Maura. She has had no one to fall back on before besides her friends, but it is different than your real family or role model._

"Jane I am sorry. I don't mean to treat you like a little kid. It is just that I don't want you to feel you can't trust me. I understand what it is like to never have your parents there to see them all the amazing stuff you do, but I am here. I didn't have anyone to congratulate me even when my parents were there, it was like they weren't. I won the national science fair, but no one was there to congratulate me that I gave two-cents about because my parents were off in France on business. I just want you to know that I am there. I didn't have a lot of friends if I had any, but you have to open up and let people in. After that it will get better I promise because you know someone has your back." I was practically yelling. I didn't mean to, but I wanted to get my point across.

"I… I just… Let me put it to you straight forward. I have never had anyone there for me. The day I hit my first homerun, my parents were in court getting a divorce, ripping apart the family I thought I knew. I could go on forever staying stuff like this because no one has ever been there for me. If someone ever is I wait around long enough to get out without having too much of an emotional attachment, so it won't hurt as bad when we eventually part ways. All my life people have been so jealous of my athleticism that they push me away, so I feel like a loner. The only team I actually feel home on is the softball team because I play with very talented girls, and they are my family when my family is gone. I will be right back, so we aren't late, we can continue this discussion in the car." She left me standing there speechless. _I think you just made it worse Maura._

Jane came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt that said, "Boston High School Lady knights softball." "Ready to go?" She asked in a stern tone. I nodded my head and followed her outside. She got in the passenger side of the Black BMW.

"I do have to ask you something." She said. Her tone changed from angry to soft.

"Yes, what is it Jane?"

"Why do you care so much… I mean about me?"

**I hope you liked it. I will try to update tomorrow. REVIEW! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but i got caught up on softball and school work. Thanks for all of the reveiws; I really appreciate it. I will try to update Wednesday at the latest. Have a good day. =)**

* * *

><p>"Jane…I…don't exactly know what to say." She just had asked me the thing that would probably ruin our relationship. I couldn't lie to her because I already promised I wouldn't ever again. <em>Maura, you can't tell her now. Wait until things get better between you two. Tell her why you care about her. <em>We were driving down the busy streets of Boston just before the morning rush.

"Maura, all I am asking for is the truth. No matter what you say, I will still trust you." She looked straight at me, and I knew it was time that I let the truth spill out. I don't think I could have held off my feelings much longer anyway.

Well here goes nothing, "Jane before I even met you I knew you were a special person. Meeting you sealed the deal. You are athletic, smart, and very kind-hearted. No matter how hard you try I can tell that you aren't a tough as you look. I mean that in the nicest way possible. I care about you so much because you are special, and someone like you is very hard to come by now a days. I care for you so much because I…" I hadn't noticed, but a car had run the red light, and collided with us. Turns out it was a truck fairly larger than the BWM, so we went flying. I felt like we were suspended over time for hours. I had no instinct on what to do, so I grabbed Jane and covered her with my body. Then the car came tumbling down on top of us. I remember Jane lying on top of me my body howling with pain, but that was it…

J.P.O.V

The truck came out of nowhere and collided with Maura and me. The car suddenly flipped over and Maura grabbing hold of me. When the car finally stopped tumbling, I found myself on top of an unconscious Maura. There was a sharp pain in my head, but I could tell my injuries were minuet because I could tell that Maura was seriously hurt. _She protected you Jane. Without her you would probably be dead. If she dies it will be all my fault and I will never be able to tell how I truly feel about her. _I heard the faint roar of sirens all around me. It was like the more I tried to move, the more pain I felt and the more stuck I got. Then I got pulled out the car by some big muscular man. It was kind of hard for me to focus people and lights flashed all around me, but I remember him telling me I was going to be alright. I sat inside the ambulance while they checked me out to see if I was ok. "What about Maura?" I asked.

The paramedic gave me a sad look. "She is in critical condition. If she makes it through the day, she will be very lucky." I looked outside of the ambulance and saw some paramedics from another ambulance rushing to the vehicle with a body on the stretcher. _Maura is in trouble and I can't do anything to help. I hate feeling so helpless._ "You are very lucky to be alive. By the way the car looked; you should have been the one on that stretcher, not her. _Maura saved your life, and now you owe it to her to see that she gets better. I hope she doesn't die because I won't be able to live without her. _ "You are free to go, but you would like we could take you to the hospital."

"That would be great. I don't have anyone else to drive me anywhere."

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"My Mom is on business in Las Vegas, and my dad left a couple of year ago; he lives in Florida. She was the only person I could confide in, and she risked her life saving mine. I have no idea what I am going to do if she doesn't make it."

"May I ask you, how long you have known her for?"

"Two days, maybe three, she is my teacher and she asked if I needed a lift to school since I left my bike at school yesterday. I wish she had been there all of my life though. Knowing her two days has changed me for the better. I get beat up a lot at school, and she helped me through it by just being there listening." I said.

"Wow, two days that's not a very long time. It seems like you two have had an unbreakable bond from the start. I would let that bond go unheard; I can't promise she is going to make it. If she doesn't I'm sure she doesn't regret doing it and would do it again. If she does make it, don't let a woman like that fall through your fingers." _Wow how does he know that? I really do like her, but I am sure she doesn't feel the same. _

"How did you…" I asked.

"Most teachers don't ask if they want one of their students to ride with them to school unless one of the parties has feelings for the other." I nodded my head, and he understood how I felt. "Well just buckle up in that seat over there and I can drive you back to the hospital. I can't promise you that you will be allowed in her room while she is in ICU, but after that I think they take any visitors." He closed up the doors. After a couple of moments, the engine to the ambulance started, and we drove off into the busy streets.

I got into the waiting room and decided to call my mother. The phone rang 3 times before she finally picked up. "Janie, why such an early call, it is four in the morning on this side of the country." _Shit I forgot that it was so early there. I would have waited until a reasonable hour._

"Sorry, but it is kind of an emergency. I got in an accident. Don't panic I am fine, but the driver was in critical condition. She sacrificed herself to save me."

"Jane I am so glad to hear that you are alright, but who was the driver and why were you in their car."

"You know the teacher I told you about yesterday. Well she offered to drive me to school since I left my bike at school. She and I were arguing, and she didn't see a big pick-up truck, that collided with us, coming. I feel like it is my fault." It was true I did feel like it was my fault.

"Jane, some things happen for a reason. Fate is a very funny thing. Just let it play out, and I am sure you will be directed in the right direction." She was right. Maybe this whole incident was here to bring us closer.

"Well, thanks Ma and I will talk to you later tonight. Have a good day at work."

"By Jane, Love you." I hung up the phone.

I sat in the waiting room for like two hours until a doctor finally came out. "Jane Rizzoli," he called out. I immeaditly stood up and the felt stupid for doing so because I was the only one in the room. "Follow me," he said. He turned around and started towards the door to the private sector of the hospital.

"Is Maura alright?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence that filled the air.

"Your friend is going to be alright, but she will be in ICU under careful watch for at least a week." She's ok that's a relief, but how injured is she? "She broke three ribs, fractured her pelvis, and has a major concussion, but the surgery fixed all that for the time being. She is sedated right now, but she should wake up in about an hour or so." He showed me the room where Maura was, and he said if I needed anything to ask one of the nurses.

"Ok thank you." I said.

"You are very lucky your friend protected you. If it were you instead of her I probably would be telling your parents that you won't be able to walk again." Then he walked off.

I entered the room. It was quiet except for the machine that Maura was hooked up to that constantly beeped. I went and sat next for Maura. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. "I love you, Maura, probably more than I should."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! REVIEW! =)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I had a ton of schoolwork last night. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Have a good day! =)**

* * *

><p>As expected, Maura woke up about half an hour later. I was lying of the couch staring up at the ceiling thinking about that morning, and how Maura was cut off from saying something I thought was important. I heard movements coming from her bed so I shot up like a rocket. Her eyes were slightly open, but she was not fully awake yet. I watched her as she took a quick glance around the room, and then stopped her eyes on me. "Jane, what happened and why is my head killing me so bad?" Her voice was very soft and delicate. <em>Does she not remember anything?<em>

"Maura, we were in a car crash on the way to school, and you save me. You risked your life to save me. It should be me in that bed and not you." She shook her head. "I feel so bad. It is my fault; I distracted you from driving then that car hit us."

"Don't say that. It was no one's fault besides the driver who ran the red light. Are you ok? I just did what was right in that situation, even if I might be in harm's way. Jane I don't want to see you get hurt, you mean a lot to me. I feel like I can relate to you better than most of the people I meet."

"I'm fine Maura; I am more concerned about you. I just wish that this could have never happened. I mean, you are in the hospital because of me and you almost died saving me. If there is anything I can do, just let me know."

"Well. There is one thing. While I am in here will you please come and visit me because I hate being alone, and I am comfortable around you."

"Ok, do you think word has gotten out to the teachers and faculty yet? I think if one of the other teachers were to come in it might seem a little suspicious, so I don't think I should be here when they get here."

"Yeah that is probably not such a good idea. How are you going to get back to your house and to school?"

"I can get coach to pick me up no question. All I have to say is that you took me there so I could get checked out, and they wanted me to stay all night. She is not the cleverest person in the world. I will get my bike back, and I can bike to school and then to here when everyone is gone." Moments later the same doctor that showed me to the room walked in.

"Hello Ms. Isles. I see you are awake and well. I just came to check your vitals, and then the nurses will bring you your lunch in about fifteen minutes. We will move you out of ICU and into a regular room in about five days then you can go home a week later if everything goes as planned." _Two weeks in the hospital that sucks. Yeah, she is in here because of you too._

"Ok thank you, doctor." He stayed for a couple of minutes recording some things and pressing some buttons on the machine and then he left.

"Two weeks, that sure is a long time." It was even for an adult.

"Yes it is, but I am sure you will visit everyday right?"

"Yes of course, don't think for a second I will leave you here by yourself for a second. I promise." _Maybe we can grow stronger from this experience like that paramedic guy said. Some things happen for a reason, Jane._

"Ok thanks Jane, I can help you with your homework when you come over. I made you miss another day of school. Man, I am such a bad teacher, keeping students away from school instead of keeping them in it. I guess I will get the hang of it sooner or later." Great she is happy that's a step forward towards full recovery.

"You are only prolonging the enviable school. I will have to go back sometime, but for the time being I like being here with you since I can't practice anyway. What about Bass?" I asked.

"I can get my neighbor to feed him. I don't want you to bike all the way to my house just for that it would be different if you could drive."

"I can drive, but I can't afford a car, so I bike all over Boston. It is good exercise and conditioning."

"Oh, ok. Man I am hungry. What about you?" She asked.

"Me too, but I have been so worried that I couldn't get myself to eat anything." My stomach started growling, and all Maura and I could do was laugh.

"Sounds like you are super hungry. Got downstairs and get something to eat and bring up here, so you can eat with me." _Hey it's kind of like a first date. If only I could really tell how I feel._

"Ok, but I think I will jog down to the deli on the corner instead. I feel like a quick jog, anyway." I started to walk towards the door.

"Jane, be careful, and about what I was going to tell you earlier…"

I cut her off by saying, "Maura, its ok. Let's focus on you healing right now. When it is the right time, I will know, and you will too." I left the room leaving Maura and myself stunned by what I just said.

M.P.O.V.

_Maura, how could she have known what you were going to say! Was I making it that obvious? I think she does like me back, but Jane is right recovery first relationship later after she is legal, and after she graduates. Can I wait that long? _No I can't. Having that car crash made me realize life was too short to wait, and you never know when something bad is going to happen. Do the thing that is morally right or take chances and shoot for the stars.

Ten minutes after Jane left, the nurse brought me my food. It consisted of Jello, corn, mashed potatoes, and baked chicken. _Not the most appetizing thing in the world, but it will do for now because I am hungry. Wait for Jane. I think she wanted to eat with you. _As more time passed, I got hungrier and hungrier, but I still waited for her. Finally about thirty minutes later, Jane came back in the room. Her breathing was heavy, and she was glistening with sweat. "Sorry it took me so long, turns out that deli was half a mile away then they screwed up my order. You didn't have to wait for me, but thanks for doing so." She tossed a bag and it landed on my lap.

"You got me something? You didn't have to do that. They provide food for me here." I picked up the bag and reached inside for the contents inside. There was a sandwich, a bag of Doritos, and a bottle of water.

"Trust me I have been in the hospital enough times to know that the food here is ok, but it isn't great. Especially if you are going to be here for two weeks," She said. "I figured I could bring you back something since I was getting something too." _She is so sweet. I can't believe she thought of me._

"Ok then let's eat." I said.

"I called coach, and she said she was picking me up in about thirty minutes. I promise I will come back as soon as I can."

"Ok, but before you leave I have to tell you something," I said. She nodded her head. We ate lunch in silence occasionally breaking the ice with funny jokes. Jane finished before I did, but I wanted to get finished so I could tell her. Finally, I finished my lunch. _Now or never Maura, just do it._

I sat up in my bed. "Jane, will you come here please before you have to leave?" She nodded her head and came and sat next to me. "Jane, I… I think I…" _c'mon Maura spit it out._ "Jane, I think I…" before I could finish, Jane crashed her lips onto mine. The kiss was very deep and passionate, but we were knocked into reality by someone talking outside our door. I couldn't get over that kiss. My lips were longing for hers to touch mine, again, but we knew if someone caught us, we would be in trouble.

Jane quietly moved back over to the chair and sat down. Then she mouthed nine words to me. "I love you too, but I have to go." Then she walked out of the room. _She loves me…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go! REVIEW! =)<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Hope you had a good day. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Whose ready for the weekend! I know I am.**

* * *

><p>J.P.O.V.<p>

It has been three days since I kissed Maura and left without saying another word. I haven't seen her since then; I could always find an excuse to not be able to go to the hospital and visit, but I had no idea what to say to her that's why I didn't go. It was Friday night, and I already told Maura I couldn't come because I had a game. I don't know why, but I am scared to face someone I was brave enough to kiss not knowing how she felt about me. I was sitting all alone watching some cartoons and petting Joe, my dog, when I heard my phone ring. It was a blocked number. _I wonder who that could be_. "Hello," I said.

It was Maura; I immeaditly could tell it was her when she first spoke. "Jane, babe, I know you are trying to avoid me, but all I want to tell you is that no matter what you decide to do, my feelings will never change. Jane I love you, and I hope one day you will realize that I really do." _Great job Jane, make her feel like it is her fault. I love you too. I wish I could scream it at the top of my lungs in a large crowd. _

"No, Maura it's not that… I just need some time to comprehend all of this. I don't regret kissing you, trust me I would do it again, but I am avoiding you. I don't know why though." It was true I was avoiding her when I should be by her side until she gets out of the hospital.

"I understand take as much time as you need, but don't avoid me just tell me. How did the game go?"

"Umm… we won 10-3, but it wasn't a very good team anyway. I didn't go out to dinner with them. Is it too late to come by so we can talk? I need someone to talk to right now." My Mom told me yesterday that she would be out there for another at least three weeks, so she will miss my birthday and a lot of my softball and volleyball games. I really miss her.

"That's good. A win is a win no matter who it is against. Jane, you don't even have to ask if you want to come and visit. I don't have many visitors. Barry came yesterday, but that is about it." _Great job, you made her lonely._

"Ok, great I'll see you in fifteen minutes. I love you Maura. I just thought you should know that."

"I love you, too. I will see you then." She hung up, and I left to go see Maura.

On the way to the hospital, I stopped and picked up some dinner for us and bouquet of white roses for Maura." I hope she likes it. Maybe I can get her to not be so mad at me. I finally got to the hospital twenty minutes later. I reached Maura's new room on the 5th floor. Her room was sort of isolated from the rest of the rooms, down at the end of the hall. _Yay, we have some privacy._ I knocked on the door and then walked into her room. She was sitting there looking as beautiful as ever, and I realized I probably looked like crap.

She looked up from the book she was reading, "Hey Jane I have missed you so much." I shut the door behind myself giving us as privacy as possible. "The doctor said I should be able to leave on Wednesday." I gave her the roses and the food. "Thank you so much, but let's talk first and eat later. I have so much to ask you right now, but I am sure there are things that you want to ask me." I set the food aside and laid with her in the bed. The room she got moved to was more spacious and like a bedroom than the last one she had. She turned her body and faced me.

"Maura, I am so sorry. I have never felt this way before about anyone. I just wish I could show you…" Before I could finish she captured her lips in mine. I felt the same electricity that I feel whenever I touch her. My hands found themselves wrapped around her neck, entangling in her honey blonde hair, and she snaked hers around waist. I could have stayed like that forever, but then she pulled away.

"Don't ever think you did something wrong. I couldn't comprehend what was going on before either, but don't let it scare you. I promise I will always be there." _I don't deserve her. She is too kind and compassionate to be with someone like me._

"Maura, I have really missed you these last couple days. A lot has happened since then." My eyes started to tear up. "Some good, some not so good, but now I am here with you and that changes everything. My outlook is bright with you in it." She pulled me in closer than we already were, but I wasn't complaining.

"Baby, what happened? You know you can tell me anything." I looked up. She wiped one of the tears that was rolling down my cheek, off my face then gave me a peck on the nose.

"Bad news first I guess. My mom won't be home for at least three more weeks. I guess that is good for us, but she is missing a lot of my softball and volleyball games. Plus she is missing my eighteenth birthday."

"Jane, that is terrible, but I am sure she doesn't do it on purpose. I will at every game once I get out of here, and if you want to you can stay at my house until she comes back. What's the good news?" She asked.

"I am being recognized by the city of Boston as softball player of the year and track runner of the year."

"Jane that is amazing. You have no idea how big of an honor that is for anyone."

"Yeah, I told my mom, and I didn't think she believed me at first, but she defiantly does now, it is all over the news because I am the first person to win it for two different sports. The award ceremony is sometime in November that means I have to dress up."

She laughed and gasped. "Jane Rizzoli dressing up that is like unheard of as far as I am concerned." I laughed.

"Yeah and that day you have to dress down like what I normally where; It is kind of like opposite day. Maura even in the hospital you wear fancy pajamas."

"Yes, I like to look nice all of the time. No matter if I am alone or not."

"Well, anyway are you ready to eat because I am hungry. School lunch isn't the best." I said.

"Sure, let's eat." I grabbed the food from the couch and got back in the bed with Maura. We ate and watched my favorite television show, Phineas and Ferb. I was amazed by how she pointed out every little detail that was impossible. She said her favorite character was Perry.

After finishing the episode, I got up and threw all of the trash away. It was around 8:30. "Do you want me to stay the night because I have to leave early for track running in the morning than volleyball after that, plus softball later in the afternoon?"

"I really would like you to stay because the streets of Boston are completely different from day to night. The doctors never come by unless I call them to because I am really just here for close monitoring incase they didn't catch something during the first MRI."

"Ok," I said.

I moved my jacket from off of the couch and was about to lay down when Maura said, "What are you doing? I thought you were going to sleep with me. If you don't want to, you don't have to Jane." I felt pretty stupid at that moment. I went and hopped in the bed with her. The curves of her body fit perfectly with me. She turned on her side and wrapped her arm around my waist. I grasped her hand in mine. She whispered in my ear, "I love you baby, and have a good night's sleep." I shuttered at the mere tone of her words.

I lifted her hand that was entangled in mine and pressed it against my lips. "Goodnight I love you, too." Then I drifted to sleep with Maura never leaving my mind…

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! REVIEW<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! here is another chapter. Thank again for all of the reviews. =)**

* * *

><p>J.P.O.V.<p>

It was just about sunrise in the morning when I woke up. Maura's arms were snaked around my waist, and her head resting in the crook of my neck. I nudged her gently until she woke up. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at me. "Good morning sleepy head, I hope you slept well. I know I did." I said gently stroking her forehead.

"I slept like a baby because you were here." She said stretching her arms above her head.

"I doubt me being here made you sleep better. It is probably just in your mind." I got out of bed and slipped my shoes on.

"Jane, where are you going?" Maura asked me giving me a sad look.

"I have to go back home and get ready for practice, but I will come back later, I promise."

She sat up in the bed. "I don't know if I can trust your promises. You did leave me in here for three days all by myself with nothing to do." She said playfully.

"Well that is because I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing by kissing you, so I had to clear my head for a little bit. It took me three days to realize that I had the most beautiful woman in the world, and I could not let you slip through my fingers." She got out of the bed and inched towards me.

"You know you could stay a little bit longer." She grabbed hold of my hands. "You can wear some of my shorts and have the smell of me lingering on you all day." She started to nibble at my neck. I stifled a moan.

"Maura you have no idea what you do to me. I wish I could stay, but I can't be late for practice, or coach will kill me." She looked up at me sadly.

"I know that she will, but are you sure you can't stay any longer? I get very lonely when you are not here" She was trying to guilt me into staying longer.

"No, Maura I have to go, but I will be back." I said sternly.

"Ok, but I will be waiting right here." She tossed me a pair of running shorts and turned around so I could change.

"Well, there is not really any were else you can go." She turned back around. I walked back over to the blonde and gave her a big bear hug. My face nuzzled down into her shoulder and got a whiff of the amazing aroma of her golden locks. "I love you." She let me go, and she placed a gentle peck on my lips and then let go of me.

"Goodbye, I love you too." I said. Then I left for practice.

I got back later than I expected. It was around 8:45, and Maura was already asleep. _Great job, she probably thinks you blew her off again. _Coach made me stay later to take some more infield and outfield then I got hit in the chest pretty hard by a ball that took a bad hop, so she want to check it out before I left. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The bruising had spread up my neck like she said it would, but I didn't look that bad to me because I am used to bruises all of the time.

"Jane is that you?" said a voice coming from the main part of the room. I walked into the room and saw Maura sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah it's me I am sorry for being late, but practice ran over then I got hit in the chest, so coach wanted to check it out. I got here as fast as I could after that." I walked over to the bed and took my shoes off and got into the bed with Maura.

"Oh baby, are you alright? I am not mad at you for being late; I would be mad if you didn't come at all, but you did." She snuggled up against me in the bed and whispered into my ear. "I missed you today."

"I am fine, and I missed you too." I kissed the top of her head. "I am really tired, so can we go to bed?" I asked.

"Of course, good night Jane," I finally drifted to sleep.

M.P.O.V.

Jane had to leave, of course, in the morning, and she said she needed to stay at home tonight because of school. I understood completely. I decided to see if that interesting show was on again. Of course, it was totally unrealistic, but that is what fascinated me about it. All of a sudden, my phone started to buzz. It was a text from Jane.

_Hey Maur, sorry I can't come by Monday. My mom surprised me and came home today. She said she wanted to be here for my birthday, so she is staying for like three weeks at least. I will see you at school though Friday. Sorry it was unexpected for me too. –J_

_Jane, it is amazing that your mom came home. Don't worry I will survive for four days, but I will miss you. When is you birthday again? You might have brought it up, but I can't seem to remember. –M_

_It's next Friday, August 31. I know you can live without me, but I miss you already plus my mother is driving me INSANE! Help me! =p It is good to see her though. –J_

_Haha I bet she is. I would be guessing if she was anything like you, she would act like that. Ok, see you, Friday? Let me know if you can come during the week before you come. -M _

_ Ok, I guess that is where I get if from then, text you later. We are going shopping, fun. =/ -J_

_ Well have fun on your shopping adventure. –M_

I sat there wonder now what was I going to get her for her birthday? _I have two weeks. I guess that is enough time. I am glad Jane's mom is back. Jane seemed really sad when she heard she wasn't going to be here for her birthday, so now she will. I won't be able see Jane outside of school, now, though. Get her what she wants and needs the most..._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is kind of short and a filler chapter, but i wanted to get it up today. What do you think Maura is going to get Jane. Review and give me some suggestions even though i do have a could in mind. Have a Great Day! =D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I know it has been FOREVER, but school and softball has been very hectic, but I promise I have not forgotten about this story. To everyone who has reviewed, I give a BIG shoutout to you. I will try to update as soon as possible, but probably not until Tuesday or Wednesday. I hope you have a good night. =)**

* * *

><p>I was finally getting back to work after being out of the hospital. My lesson plans were done by the other Biology and Calculus teacher. <em>Remember to thank them later Maura. That saves you so much time. Jane is coming in this morning as well, so act normal.<em> I parked my car in my normal spot that I was told to park in, but things seemed different today. It is like no one noticed that I wasn't there. I mean I didn't want a big welcome back party, but I expected someone to come welcome me back at least.

I strut down the empty hall way towards my room. I grabbed my keys and unlocked my door. To my surprise, all of the faculty members were in there giving me a warm welcome. As I walked inside the room I heard a unanimous "Surprise" from everyone. I was so surprised to see everyone there. Barry walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I am glad you are feeling better. Lunch without you was completely boring and no fun at all."

"I missed you to Barry. Thanks for all of the flowers you sent me. I really appreciate it." I turned to everyone else that was in the room. "Thanks to all of you, too. I am back and ready to teach though, so I best be getting ready because I have a tutoring session in about ten minutes."

The gazes in the crowd tilted downwards. Barry added, "We can continue the celebration after school." Everyone nodded and made their way towards the door. Once the room was finally clear, I leaned up against my desk. I felt so overwhelmed, but I didn't know why. I guess that I didn't like large crowds much.

"You ok, Ms. Isles?" An unnoticed visitor asked. I looked over, and there Jane stood, looking even better that ever. I guess the look on my face said it all because she started giggling and walked towards my direction.

"I am always ok when you are around. I am just a little overwhelmed right now." I whispered gently. She stopped in front of me and sat on top of one of the desks.

"I missed you, but I am glad to have my mom back home no matter how annoying she is to me." Jane said to me. Her eyes fell to the floor.

"I am glad that you are happy. I missed you to, but you are here now and that is all that matters to me."

"Things will become easier one day, but for now I think we should wait." Jane admitted. "I don't want either of us getting in trouble, so let's just be friends for now. When the right time comes up, we will know." That brought me down a little, but it also made me realize that Jane did want our relationship to thrive and grow.

"I agree. Let's get start on the tutoring because I have fallen behind, and you don't need to fall behind like me." She laughed.

"Well I am three points away from having a failing grade in Calculus, so yes let's begin." I walked over and sat down next to Jane. She pulled out her book, and for the next thirty minutes, she and I were as close as we were going to get for a while. After about twenty minutes, Jane had finally gotten some of the basic concepts of the chapter, but that is really all she needed to know for now. It was ten minutes before any of the other students would get here, so we had ten minutes to talk.

"Thank you so much for the help. I probably would fail the test we have today if you wouldn't have."

"Jane it is my pleasure. That is what I am here for, to teach students new thing, and I love it. I mean I wouldn't trade this job for anything in the world."

"I am glad to hear that. Some teachers don't really care about the students, and their standardized test scores prove it." Jane said. "If I fail this test today, I won't be able to play this afternoon or this weekend."

"That wouldn't be good. Especially since your mom just came home. I will try to make it to the game today, but I do have a lot to do since I have been out for a week."

"I will understand completely if you cannot make it. I mean we have at least twenty more game, and that is not including all of the other sports I play. My mom being there is amazing though. I think last year she made it to maybe five games out of the whole year, so I think it will be better. She says she will be in town for a month, and then she will come back a month later. I know how hard she tries, and I couldn't thank her enough." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Jane that's great; I wish the best for you and your family." I added quickly, "Isn't your birthday next week?"

"Oh yeah I guess it is. Sometimes time just gets away from me, but I can't wait to see what she gets me. It is my eighteenth birthday, so I guess I should be happy."

"You should be happy, but I have to ask. How are you only an 11th grader and you are already eighteen?"

"It's a long story. I can tell you some other time. I should get going because I have to catch up with some team mates and talk about today's game." She made her way towards the door.

"Wait Jane… I have something to tell you as well, but I will tell you when you tell me." I said.

She nodded, "remember you can tell me anything. Nothing you say will change the way I look at you." She walked out of the room. I was left there drowning in my thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity, the homeroom bell finally rang. As my class filled with students, I was surrounded by a big web of questions. After about twenty people asked me I finally spoke up. "I am fine. I just got in a car wreck, and I had to stay in the hospital for a couple days. I promise that I am one hundred percent, and you guys are having a chapter one test today." The room filled with groans, and Jane, who sat in the front, just chuckled. I looked at her and shook my head.

Once all of the announcements were over, and the first period bell rang, I started handing out the tests. Some of the students gave me the death stare, and others just looked away. I finished handing out the tests and went back to my desk. _Test days are awful for the students and the teachers because teaches can't do anything, and neither can the students. It is a lose, lose situation._

Class was more than half way over before Jane and a few others turned their test in. As Jane walked back to her seat, she looked back, glanced at me, and nodded towards the stack of tests. _I guess she wants you to look at you at her test. _I starred at the stack. Hers was on top. Written really small it the corner was 'Dinner tonight after the game. I know a place where no one will find us'. I looked back at her and nodded my head slightly. She smiled. I had a date with Jane, but as friends… Maybe

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. REVIEW! Have a nice day.=)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. (I made this chapter longer for you you guys) Have a nice night**

* * *

><p>Since that class, the day dragged ever so slowly. I wanted the day to be over, so I could go to the game and go to dinner with Jane. <em>Remember as friends, Maura. I don't want to be just friends though. I am so lucky someone like Jane has shown up in my life.<em>

Finally, lunch had come up, and that means that the day was half over. My class and I lazily walked to the lunch room. I sat down next to Barry and the other Biology teacher and ate my lunch. The table was pretty much silent except for the few side conversations between me and some of the other teachers. The force field between the teachers and the students was broken by shouts coming from across the room.

All of a sudden, kids started scrambling towards the scene shouting as they went. Immeaditly I got up and Barry followed right behind me. It was Jane in another fight except for one thing. She wasn't fighting back. _What the hell. Jane is either taking the punch or dodging it. She could kick his ass easily; I know her. _I got inside the crowd and got in the middle of the fight. I pushed the kid and Jane away, but I took one hard to the face by the kid. I am not sure if that was on purpose or an accident. I hurt like hell, but I broke the fight up. When I turned towards Jane, she wasn't there.

I saw Jane making a break for the hallway. As fast I could, in six inch heels, I followed after her. I was chasing after her calling her name until she finally stopped. She turned around and faced me. "What do you want Ms. Isles?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"Jane, you were just in a fight or getting beat up in a fight at least. Why were you not fighting back?" I asked.

"I have to play today, so I couldn't get in trouble. If I didn't fight back, I wouldn't get in trouble. My team really needs me today, so I learn to just take it." _Oh my God. She shouldn't have this happen to her. _"I think you got hurt just as badly as I did Ms. Isles." She pointed to my face where I had been hit.

"Jane don't let anyone do that to you. I am fine. You need to go get checked out by the nurse. I will walk you there, but we need to talk later." She nodded. We walked in silence to the nurse's office standing just far enough away from her, so no one would notice anything. We finally reached the nurse's office when the principle, Vince Korsak, walked through the door.

"Rizzoli, there you are. Once you finish up here, I need to see you in my office. Ms. Isles I need to see you as well, but if you can come now that would be great."

"Yes, sir," we replied simultaneously. She glanced over at me, and then she walked into the office. I followed Vince into his office.

"Jane didn't do anything I promise. I was at the fight." I blurted out. He gestured me to sit down, so I complied.

"I know Jane didn't do anything. Trust me this is not the first time this has happened. Actually this is the second time this year, but we can talk about that later." He said. "I want to know if you are willing to maybe tutor," He put in air quotes, "Jane during lunch, so this doesn't happen again. What I mean by that is you don't actually have to teach, but I don't want the school's star athlete to get in too much trouble."

"She is not getting in trouble for this is she?" I asked.

"She will be facing a consequence, but not as severe as the other kid's."

"What," I practically shouted, "she didn't do a thing. Basically she stood there and got punched, and you dare to punish her. She might as have fought back because she would get in just as much trouble."

"Listen, Maura." He said trying to calm me down. "She will be able to play today, and she will only be receiving a detention with you Friday morning." _Just my luck, hehe. _

"Why with me?" I asked.

"Well you are the teacher who is doing detention for this week for your grade level."

"Oh, right of course…" I trailed off. _I should have known it was too good to be true. _"If that is all you need me for, I should get going. My class should be leaving lunch any minute now. Have a nice day." I said not really meaning it. I left the room before he had time to reply.

The day dragged even slower after that. _At least she can still play. I hope she does really well, but I have no doubts that she will. _Finally sixth period rolled around, but I still had another test to give out, so it was pretty boring. The end of day announcements had finally come on, and I felt a kid of relief wash over me. All of the students were in clusters chatting away as if the announcements weren't even on. The end of the day bell finally rang, so I gathered my things and sat at my desk. I decided to get a start on the 150 tests I had to grade until the game start, which was in thirty minutes. I graded half of my first period's papers, and then I ran across Jane's paper. _Please don't make you give me a bad grade on your paper. _

I long sigh escaped my body. Jane passed with an 89. That was only one of the tests she took though. I glanced over at the clock. It was 3:55. I rushed outside to the ball field and found that they hadn't started yet, but they were about to. I wanted to blend in as best as possible, so I sat in the middle of the bleachers next to Barry and some lady I didn't know. I saw Jane, but I wasn't a huge fanatic of softball or baseball for that matter, so I wasn't sure where she played.

An inning or so later the bases were loaded, and Jane was up to bat. The team was down by two runs. By the way our crowd reacted, I could tell she knew what she was doing up there. The very first pitch the pitcher threw Jane took a crack at, and it went very far, but her bat shattered as well. The crowd stood up and cheered. The lady next to me screamed, "That's my Jane!" _That must be Jane's mom. Say something to her._ I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me; are you perhaps Jane's mother?" I asked. She turned to face me with a big smile on her face.

"Why, yes, yes I am. Angela Rizzoli pleased to meet you." She stuck her hand out.

"Maura Isles; I am Jane's Biology and Calculus teacher." I returned her handshake, but I got surprised when she pulled me into a hug.

"Yes, Jane has told me a lot of good things about you. I am glad Jane has you as a teacher." She said. "You know Jane sometime doesn't make the right decisions all of the time."

"Jane makes good decisions, but sometimes she is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jane is a very well put together young lady, and I think she will be an amazing person one day." Jane finally got all the way around the bases. Angela and I sat down.

"I really appreciate you saying that. Sometimes it is good to hear it coming out of someone else's mouth instead of my own. I should be saying thanks to you. Jane told me what you did those first couple days of school."

"What exactly did she tell you?" I asked nervously.

"She told me about how you took her home after she got beat up, and how she protected you when you and her got into that wreck. I can't thank you enough."

"It was my fault that we got in that wreck, so I didn't want Jane to take the fall for it."

"You know Ms. Isles…"

"Please call me Maura when we are not referring to school."

"Ok, Maura, I wish there was more people like you in this world. I wanted to ask if you would like to come over for dinner to repay you for everything you have done."

"Oh, no I could be a burden for your family." _Was this the place Jane was talking about?_

"Oh I insist on it."

"I think that would be a great idea and I have one of Jane's test scores, that she took today, graded. I also have something to discuss with her about tutoring."

"Ok that's great. I will follow you home after the game. I can pick up some wine if you would like."

"That sounds great. I can't believe she broke a 300 dollar bat. I am going to have to invest in another one because she needs to have it."

"I could buy it for you. I don't mind. You could tell it was a birthday present from you."

"Oh, no, I couldn't let you do that; I will find a way to pay for it. See I am getting her a car for her birthday, so she doesn't have to bike everywhere. I worry about her on that bike sometimes."

"You could always pay me back at a later date. Trust me I don't mind."

"Knowing Jane, if she were to find out, she would be pretty mad, but if you are sure you don't mind, we can go shopping this weekend for the bat and the car."

"Ok, sound like a plan." I nodded

The game had ended, and our team won with a walk off hit by Jane. Everyone was cheering and celebrating. We finally managed to get away from the crowds. Jane, Angela, and I were standing by the cars. I congratulated Jane and told her about dinner tonight. I could Jane got a little embarrassed but was ok with it. We left the parking lot driving off into the night sky…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. REVIEW! =)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but school with a little sprinkle of sports can make life overwhelming and busy. Thanks to everyone that has stayed along for the ride of this story, and to everyone who had reviewed. Here is chapter 13! =)**

I couldn't help but feel a little indifferent about going over to Jane's house. More importantly I couldn't decide if I was doing the right thing by agreeing to buy that bat for Jane and hide that it was from me. _If Jane finds out, she will be very upset with me. I can't lie to her though, and knowing Jane, she would be the one to ask me a question. _The apartment block was just as I remembered it last time, but I felt funny for being there with Jane's mom home.

I followed the two up to Jane's apartment, pretending that I had no idea where it was. Jane was completely silent while Angela rambled on about how great Jane did in the game. I must admit she did get a little annoying after a while, but at least she cared unlike my mother. I could tell Jane was being pushed over the edge by her so I cut Angela off. "Yes, Angela, Jane did a wonderful job today," I glanced over my shoulder at Jane. She had a small grin on her face. "Let's change the subject. I am sure Jane gets tired of people telling how amazing she does. We can talk about the good grade Jane got on the Biology test today."

Jane looked up at me confused. "What did I make?" She asked quietly. I could tell she was kind of nervous.

"Let's discuss this over dinner, so we can talk about tutoring schedule." She nodded and followed me inside.

"Sorry Maura, the house is such a wreck. Jane over here doesn't clean up a lot when I am gone. As a matter of fact, she doesn't clean much at all."

"Ma, really do you need to say that. I don't clean because when I am home, I am either studying or training for a sport." Jane was shouting. "At least I am there. Dad left us five years ago, and I have yet to contact him, my father, and see how he and my brothers are doing. I try to show you that I am not hurt when you can't make it to my games because I understand why you do it, but I sacrifice a lot for this family, or what's left of it, and just because I am not the cleanest person in the world." I could tell she was pushing back all of the emotions.

Angela spoke softly, "Jane, I am sorry. I don't know why I said that, but it was uncalled for. I have to admit, sometimes I do get a little out of hand, but I do it because I have your best interests at heart. You know that I have to work out of state, but I appreciate that you can live with me always not being there. Maura I am sorry about the fighting. It is really rude. I will start on dinner if you still want to stay. Does fried chicken sound ok to you Maura?" She asked. I wasn't my favorite food, but it was ok.

"Yes, that is great Angela. Jane and I can watch some TV while we wait." Jane looked over at me.

"I am going to shower up first. I doubt anyone wants to be around me all sweaty and dirty." Jane and I chuckled. She left the main room and went to her room. I sat at the bar while Angela was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Angela spoke up, "I worry about Jane sometimes. I think she has too much pressure juggling all of the sports she plays with school and the bullying." I could understand that. I mean pressure can really drive you crazy sometimes.

"Jane is a good kid. She knows what she can handle, but there are some things that you can't get through by yourself. If you don't mind me asking, were you out of town a lot right after Jane's dad left?"

Her expression turned polar opposite. "I took the job out of town because it had better pay, but Frank leaving played a part in it as well. I felt like it was my fault, so I buried myself in work."

"It is ok. Sometimes the loss of a close family member makes you feel like you are the one to blame, but trust me God does things for a reason, and I am sure he is going to make your life great now. You just don't realize it yet." I truly felt bad for her. In the situation she is in, I couldn't blame her for feeling she is the blame for her husband leaving.

"Thank you, I guess I am pushing myself away when I really should be getting closer even more now. Jane is a little fridge whenever I am around; I have no idea why though."

"She will open up eventually. I am sure. From what I picked up about Jane, she never gets too close for comfort. I would like to get to know her better. I want to try to find the real Jane underneath. She is a really good kid, but I think she likes to find trouble sometimes." _If that's what you want to call it Maura. _

"I glad to hear someone besides me say that. A lot of people think she is a screw up with a lot of athletic talent. At times she is in the troublemaking mood, but most if the time she steers away from it."

Jane walked into the room scrunching her gorgeous, dark brown hair in a towel. If only her mom wasn't home. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked in the deep, compassionate voice.

"We were talking about you," I blurted out. I suddenly got the feeling that I shouldn't have said that.

"Oh really," she said, "What about me?"

"Jane, why don't you and Maura go in the living room and watch the game while I finish dinner," Angela butted in.

She nodded. I followed her into the den and sat down on the couch next to her. We sat there for a couple moments before I finally said something. "We were talking about your personality and your character. I told her that you were very hard to read, and I would like to get to know the real Jane." I pointed at her heart, "that is inside of there."

Jane gave me a little smile. "I will tell you anything; you know that. I have to admit that I am a little distant from my mother. I guess because she is always not here. I seem to connect to people who stay around, and I feel like you will always be there for me. Before I ever met you, my coaches were the people I would go to." I nodded.

"Well, you know I will always be there as long as you want me to be there." I grabbed her hands, and she turned to face me. "Try to open up to me; I don't think I am getting the whole Jane Rizzoli story." She nodded. "I really wish the situation was different, but God brought us together at this moment in time for a reason." I whispered just loud enough, so she could hear me. I let go of her hands, and felt Jane's gaze track downward.

"Just friends," She asked. I nodded slowly.

"For now, but when the time comes you will know." A few moments later, Angela walked out of the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready. I really hope you like it." She said.

"Oh Angela, I am sure whatever you made is going to taste great."

We ate pretty quickly, and I decided it was time for me to go home. Since it was a Friday night, I would be curling up with a book and a nice glass of wine with Bass as my companion. I finally was in bed when my phone vibrated. _It couldn't be Jane. I just saw her like two hours ago. _Sure enough, it was Jane.

_Hey, I know I just saw you like three hours ago, but I needed someone to talk to. –J_

_I do believe your mother is in the house with you. Am I correct? –M_

_Yes she is, but I can talk to you so much easier than I can to her especially when it is about her. –J_

_What is it? –M_

_She is leaving Wednesday. So much for being here with me, she says she doesn't even know when she will be back. I am getting really tired of her being gone all of the time. It makes me feel like she is abandoning me like my dad did. –J_

_Jane, I promise you that even when she has to go she doesn't want to. If she was abandoning you, she wouldn't pay for all of the stuff you do. I think you need to talk to her about it. Sometimes talking is the best way to solve problems. –M _

_Maybe you're right… -J_

_Talk to her, she is your mother. I am sure she can work something out, but for now bear through it. –M_

_Ok, thanks. Good night, sorry to bother you. –J_

_Good night Jane. Trust me it was no bother at all. –M_

After that I fell asleep, so I didn't hear my phone vibrating constantly.

**What do you think? I can't update over spirng break, but i will be writing so i should have more chapters after that. REVIEW! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I hope you had a happy Easter. Here is the next chapter. I didn't get as far as i wanted to in the chapter, but i wanted to get it up tonight. I will try to get the next one up by Friday. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

I was startled awake by a loud boom of thunder, and then I realized someone was knocking on my door. _Who is it at this time of night? _I glanced over to the clock and realized I had only been asleep for like two and a half hours. I slipped on my satin robe and slipper. I looked through the peep hole in the door and saw Jane, soaking wet, standing outside my door. _What is she doing here? I hope nothing bad happened. _I could tell by the look on her face that she was pissed off, but I couldn't tell if I was the reason for it or not. I opened the door and she stormed in the house. "Do you not know how to answer you phone?" She shouted, "I called you like a hundred times. I started to panic, so I just ran over here. I was wondering if I can stay the night. Ma and I had a fight. That's another reason why I tried calling you."

"Oh Jane, what happened?" I asked. She looked down. "Baby, tell me; we can talk this through. No matter what the circumstance may be, I will always be there for you." I cupped both of her cheeks and tilted her head upwards. "I hate seeing you like this. I glad you came, but if only I could have heard my phone ringing, you wouldn't have had to walk over here in the rain."

"Maura it is fine. I wouldn't want Ma to know where I was going anyway, but she wouldn't care anyway."

"Hey don't say that; your mother loves you. She told me herself. You have no idea how proud of you she is."

"Yes I know. I have heard it a hundred times from her and her other friends. She doesn't care how I feel. I mean I tried talking to her about her leaving so soon, but the she changed the subject to how she works her butt off, and I don't appreciate it which I do a lot. Sometimes it seems like she is trying to make me angry on purpose. I told her if she really felt that way, she could leave. Then she said the thing that really pissed me off. She said it was her house, so if I don't like the stuff she says, I can leave. Before I left I said 'thanks for the invitation to leave'. She doesn't get how much it hurts me when she is gone for months at a time."

"Jane I know exactly how you feel. When I was a kid, I went half a year without seeing my mom and dad. Even when they were at our home, it seemed like they weren't there. Jane we have to get you out of these wet clothes. You might get sick and that wouldn't be good, especially since your birthday is coming up soon in what four day." I said.

"Well, I don't like to wear all of that fancy silk and satin stuff you wear to bed, but I am sure you can find an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants I can wear. I am freezing."

"Yeah, I am sure I can muster up something for you to wear." I found a pair of gray sweat pants and one of my old BCU shirts. She went and changed while I put on a pot of coffee. _I really do worry about Jane sometimes. She blows her top without having a second thought about it. I really do like her a lot. Just tell her about it she probably feels the same way. Just go for it Maura; Jane had the guts to do it once now you need to do it. You and only you are the only reason why ya'll aren't together; you wanted to just be friends, and you are regretting it now. _Deep into my thoughts I didn't notice she walked in the room.

"Hey what are you doing?" I glance up a little startled. _God my clothes make her look so good._

"Making some coffee and thinking about some stuff." She came down and next to me on the couch.

She nudged me playfully. "What is that big brain of yours thinking about?"

"You," I stated plainly.

"What about me?" She asked. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I looked away. "Maura tell me." Jane insisted, pulling me back to face her. "Please," she begged. I saw the need in her expression. I cupped her face in my hands. Before she had time to react, I crashed my lips down on hers. Jane pushed me back. "Maura, you said you just wanted to be friends. I need to know. Your feeling a really confusing me right now." _She is right. I have been kind of unclear of how I felt._

"Jane I know I have been sending off mixed signals to you, but I am sure this is what I want. I don't want anything keeping us apart. I know I said I just wanted to be friends, but I was scared, and I still kind of am, but I know you will respect my wishes and follow the rules to keep this as discrete as possible. I don't want to get you or me in trouble."

"I will. You know that, but I do want it to be a real relationship. You know going out and stuff." I chuckled.

"Yes I am sure we can arrange something out. Kiss me, Jane." She snaked her arms around my neck and chills went down my spine. My hands immeaditly shot to her waist. She pressed her lips against mine. She leaned back and brought me on top of her pulling me into a deep passionate kiss. I pulled away first after a couple of minutes. "Jane I think you need to go to bed. You look exhausted; I have something special planned for you tomorrow for your birthday with your mom's permission of course."

"I don't give a crap what my mother says. She has called me like a hundred times tonight, but I didn't answer a single one of them."

"Jane just let her know you are safe, and that you are staying with a friend and will come back when you are ready to talk. I am sure she will agree to that, and you will talk this out with her." I said.

"Ok I will talk to her only because you told me to. I can't wait for tomorrow but are you sure it is safe to go out?"

"Yes I think I planned it to where we shouldn't see anyone we know. I will take you by your house tomorrow to pick up some clothes for you to wear tomorrow but dress comfortably. We have to leave early, so I will make up my bed on the couch while you call your mother."

"No, there is no way you are sleeping on the couch. I will I am the burden on you, so you shouldn't have to sacrifice on my behalf. I promise to keep to myself, and I can sleep with you."

"Jane I don't know if that is such a good idea. I am not worried about you; I am more concerned that I might not be able to control myself." I said playfully.

"Well I am going to talk to Ma, so go to bed, and I'll be there in a minute or so."

"Ok." I headed in the bedroom and pulled the covers back on the bed. After a couple of minutes, Jane walked back in to the room. "She said ok, but I did not tell her it was you. I think she knows that I need my space, and she is willing to give it to me. It's a start I guess." She got into the bed and snuggled up really close to me her head resting on my shoulder. "You know sometimes I really do wish my dad got custody of me too. He would actually be there."

"Jane I know you don't mean that; you just feel that way when you two fight. You need to reach out to her more. Where did you say you went?" I asked.

"I told her I went over to my friend Taylor's house, and I already know she has my back."

"Ok, good night Jane," I rolled over, and jane wrapped her arms around my waist and drifted to sleep.

**Sorry i stopped it there, but i hope you liked it. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but i had a family emergency, so i was away from the computer. Here is the Next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews.**

I woke up to beams of light shining through my bedroom window. I found a very cute Jane snuggled up next to me. I got out of the bed as quietly as I could, so that I wouldn't wake Jane. I walked into the kitchen and fed bass before making Jane and me breakfast. I was almost finished making the eggs when Jane emerged from my room. I could tell by the way she looked that she was half asleep. She sat down at the bar and stared up at me. "Are you going to make me feel special like this all day?" She asked.

"I have to say. You are in for a real treat, but it is not that special. We need to leave in about thirty minutes to get there on time. I made coffee, so help yourself to some if you want." I handed her a plate with eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns to her. "I am going to take a shower and get ready, so go ahead and eat then we will leave." I said pecking her cheek on my way to my room.

"Wait, Maura…" I suddenly stopped and turned around, "Thank you for everything. It really does mean a lot. Spending the day with you is a good enough birthday present. I don't know what I did to deserve you." _Does she not know anything? I am extremely lucky to have found her out of the other 7 billion people on this planet. _

"Jane, don't say that. I know you appreciate everything I do for you, but you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I am doing this because it's you birthday, and I want to make you happy. Now I am going to get ready, and, after that, I am going to take you to your birthday surprise."

"Ok, Maura, go get ready." I nodded and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When I finally came out of the shower, I found Jane watching a softball game on the TV.

"You ready Jane. I you can go like this if you like. Who is playing?" I asked. I wasn't very interested, but if Jane was, I could be too.

"Oh umm… it's a re-run from last night. It's UMASS against BCU. I missed it, so I figured I could watch some of the highlights."

"Well we better get going, so we aren't late. I think you are in for a real treat."

"Ok… you are making so anxious. I can't wait to see what it is; I am sure it is going to be great."

"Just wait and see; I think you will love it." With that Jane followed me down to the parking lot. We drove down the highway headed for the University of Massachusetts. It was about an hour and a half away. I reached over and grabbed Jane's hand. She looked down kind of surprised, but then she looked up with her goofy smile. "What?" I asked.

"You are just so amazing."

I shook my head. "I love you. I mean it, too." She looked over at me. I knew she wanted to say it back but couldn't. I completely understood. The rest of the car ride was in silence. As we neared closer to Jane's surprise, I began to feel Jane becoming a little restless. "Jane, don't worry we are almost there."

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into the University of Massachusetts sports section. "What are we doing here?" Jane asked.

"Just wait and see." I told her. I pulled into the parking lot for the softball stadium. Jane's face turned from worried to confused very quick.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"C'mon follow me. I promise it will be fun." _Jane normally doesn't question my judgment like this. I hope she is not having doubts about us. _We walked through the gates of the stadium and into the seating area. I gazed out across the field. It still was messed up from yesterday's game. Then the head coach came out of the box office above us. "Hey Stefanie, long time no see."

"Yeah, what has it been like five years? I tried to keep in touch, but I lost your number until you contacted me. I have heard great things about you though." I looked over to Jane. Her face, at that moment, was priceless.

"Jane this is Stefanie Blackwell, head coach of UMASS softball. She and I were friends when I was a teenager. My parents and her parents were very close acquaintances, so that's how we met."

"Yes I know who she is. The person who holds the record for most wins in only three seasons."

"Jane pleased to meet you." She stuck out her hand. "I have heard great things about you from Maura over the phone the other day." Jane shook her hand still in awe.

"It is such an honor to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly am I doing here?"

"Maura didn't tell you?" She questioned and looked back at me. I shook my head 'no'. "You are spending the day with the team. Conditioning then practice then out annual scrimmage we have after every game we win."

Jane' face lightened up like a light. "Are you serious? Maura oh my god this is incredible. I don't really know what to say, but I don't have any of my equipment or clothes." I felt so relieved because Jane was so happy.

"Don't worry about any of that. We have plenty of bats, gloves, and helmets to go around. I also have your very own uniform with pants and everything. You can follow me to where we normally begin our day for conditioning, the victor path. I will get you some running shorts and a t-shirt, so you will be comfortable trust me it's a long run in sweatpants."

"Ok, Maura, what are you going to do until we finish?" Jane asked.

"I am going to visit some old colleagues from when I did a semester here last year and come back for the practice and the scrimmage. I want you to have fun now but not too much fun because we have to be home by a certain time." I said.

Stefanie spoke up, "You will get a chance to experience our family and have a chance to become part of it one day."

"I am glad to hear that." Jane said.

"Well, let's go. If I am late, they will hang it over my head for a long time."

"Bye Jane, Bye Stefanie, have fun see you later." I gave both of them a hug and left to meet up with some friends.

J.P.O.V.

I road in the car for about five minutes in silence until we made it to the trail, when I got out of the car, I saw what ESPN called the 'dream team' chatting away. One of the players, which I didn't recognize, spotted me first and came towards me. "You must be Jane." She stated plainly.

"Yes, hello, who are you?" I was kind of nervous because I didn't want to make a bad first impression.

"I am Lauren Hall. I am the starting first baseman. It is really nice to meet you. I have heard geed things about you."

"Thank you, I have seen you do great things."

"Let's meet the rest of the team, ok, before we start our run."

"Ok," I said. I met everyone, and they seemed really nice. The team as a whole I could tell was like a family. They were all comfortable around each other. We started our five mile run on victor path. I, being a long distance track runner as well, finished the race first. We went back to the stadium where the locker rooms were and changed. Coach gave me a jersey, but told me to wait until the scrimmage to wear it.

After the day was over, me and Maura started our trip back home.

"How was your day? It looked like you had a lot of fun." Maura said.

"The initial practice was very tough. A lot more work than I am used to, but I really did enjoy it. The two senior captains picked teams. I had so much fun Maura. It is so indescribable. I mean they brought me in like part of the family and I felt at home. Coach said next year be waiting for that phone call. I cannot believe you did this for me."

"That is not all. Stefanie said I could give you the bat you were hitting with today because they were getting a new set of bats in tomorrow. She also said you are welcome back anytime as long as she knows ahead of time."

"Wait… did you say the bat I was using today was mine?" I loved that bat. It was just like my old one, but I had a better feel for it. "That's awesome."

"I did it all for you." Maura said.

"I know. Maura I have to tell you something." I said quietly.

"What… What is it Jane?"

"I love you."

**I hope you liked it. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys here is the next chapter. thanks to all of people who reviewed. I am going to try to update more frequently with summer comming up. enjoy! =)

It had been a week since I saw Jane last, and she told me she loved me. My mother insisted on me going to the grand opening of an art gallery in Los Angeles that our family sponsored, so I took off a week from work. Jane and I kept in touch over the week, but it was only half over. I missed her birthday, and I felt really bad about it. She told me she got her car from her mother, and that they made up, but she was leaving in about a week. I was defiantly happy that they made up because it made Jane happier. I still had two days left before I left LA, and I was very homesick. I missed Jane; I had to talk to her.

_Hey I miss you soo much. –M_

_Hey I do too, but don't worry you will be home soon. I love you. –J_

_I love to hear you say that. Has your mom left yet? –M_

_Yeah she left yesterday. She will be gone for two months, so more time for us. I am legal now you know. –J _

I chuckled at that statement. Jane and I have never really talked about it, but I think she knows that we have to wait.

_Yes I do know that, but maybe next year for your birthday. –M_

_Aww… well it was worth a shot. Do you need me to pick you up from the airport? –J_

_That would be great if you could my flight comes in tomorrow night at midnight. If it is too late, I can call a cab. –M_

_No time is too late or early for you. I will be there call me before you take off. I have a paper due tomorrow that I really need to work on, but I will call you after my game tomorrow. –J_

_Don't let me get in the way of your schoolwork. I told you that already. Win for me. I love you. Goodnight, sweetie. –M _

I had a nice flight back to Boston. I love LA, but Boston is more like my home plus I would get to see Jane. Ever since I left, I couldn't help feel that Jane is someone I should be with because whenever I got lonely, she would be the first person to pop up in my head. My plane had been waiting to park for over an hour now, so I was getting kind of anxious. I heard the captain announce that our spot had been cleared. I finally got off the plane and told Jane where to meet me.

I made the long walk through the Baltimore airport (the flights were booked for the other airport) to the baggage claim. I peered over the hundreds of people looking for Jane, my Jane. I heard a loud shout over the buzz of the people. I turned around to see Jane running towards me. Her face was priceless. She was still in her stained orange jersey and softball pants. She finally reached me; the taller woman pulled me into a big hug.

She whispered into my ear, "I missed you so much." The sound of her voice made me tear up. I hadn't heard it in so long.

"I missed you, too. How is everything at home?" I asked. She released me after a couple moments.

"Everything is good. Bass is doing well, and Ma and I made up." We made our way to the car. "Do you want to drive?" She asked.

"No we can stay in a hotel. I know how much you drove, and it is really late or should I say early. I don't want to get in an accident, again."

"Maura, we don't have to. I can drive." She reassured.

"Jane I am serious plus I haven't seen you in forever, and I want us to catch up. It seems like it has been so long."

"Ok, but we leave early in the morning. I have practice in the afternoon, so we need to get back. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Oh, yeah I am starving. The airplane food isn't the best, but it will hold you up for most of the plane ride." We stopped and bought a pizza for dinner. I drove over to one of the hotels I usually stay at when I come to Baltimore. It was a fairly nice hotel for the price, but I just loved the mattresses there.

When we checked in, I got a couple of suspicious looks from some people, but I shook it off. _They couldn't know that you are her teacher, just calm down. _I think Jane could tell I was a little tense because she nudged my arm gently. We got to our room on the top floor of the hotel. I could tell Jane was very tired because of the dark circles under her eyes.

"Jane you can use the shower first; you look exhausted." She nodded. "I forgot to ask how the game went."

"It was good. I mean we won, but I didn't do too well. I got taken out after the second inning, but I was in a lot of pain too."

"In pain, what did you mean? What happened?" I got very concerned. Jane wouldn't let them take her out of the game if it wasn't serious.

"The pitcher pitched the ball while I was at bat and nailed me in the side. The doctor took me back into the locker room, but he said it should be fine. I still really do hurt though." I could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"Can I take a look at it? Did you ice it down?" I asked

"Umm… sure I guess." She undid the buttons to her jersey revealing a black tank top underneath. She lifted it up just above her well toned abs. The bruise was pretty bad. It had spread a little, but that was normal. It was a deep purplish blue color. "It is pretty bad." She said.

"Yes it is. I guess the ball hit you pretty hard. You didn't have to drive here like that."

"I told you I would do it plus I didn't want to worry you. I know how you get when you are worried."

"Well take a hot shower then you need to ice it afterwards, so it won't swell up so much. I have something you can wear." She went into the bathroom and closed the door. About fifteen minutes later, Jane came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "I laid your clothes out. Put them on and lay down for a bit and watch television. I will be out in about fifteen minutes.

I came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my head. Jane was watching TV and finishing the last of the pizza. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked as I walked over and got into the bed with her.

"Yeah a little bit. I think that shower really helped. I feel refreshed as well." She replied snuggling up to me closely. "You feel really good. I want us to be like this forever." I kissed the top of her forehead.

"I know me too, but let's take it one step at a time."

"Ok," She replied before gently putting her lips on mine. She pulled away after a couple moments. "Goodnight Maur, I love you." I turned on my side, and Jane snaked her arms around my waist. Jane and I never moved the entire night we were sleeping.

The next morning we drove home. Jane dropped me off then went to practice. She told me she would be back when her practice was over, but it was already eight o'clock, and she wasn't back yet. I had already tried her cell phone multiple times without success, and I was starting to get worried. Finally around nine I heard a knock at my door. _Oh maybe that's Jane. Please god make it be Jane. _I opened the door. Jane was standing there sulking. "I am sorry I didn't call you back. I just don't know what to say."

"God Jane, tell me something." I was in panic mode.

"I talked to my mom today." She started.

"And… what did she say?" I asked.

"She told me I was moving out to Las Vegas with her during Christmas holiday…" She trailed off.

OK i will try to update sometime next week. REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the helpful reviews.**

* * *

><p>"Wait… what?" I said shocked. Jane just started balling. I pulled her into my arms and didn't let go for five minutes. "Baby, please explain; I need to know exactly what she said." Jane looked up at me; her eyes were very red from all of the crying she had done. <em>What the hell everything was going so good now this is thrown at me.<em>

"C'mon lets go inside. I have no idea. My mom kind if put this out of the blue. She didn't even give me a good explanation why, but I am not going to go with her. Legally she has no rights over me now, so I could stay here and live with you, like a family. I would be perfect." I shook my head.

"Jane you cannot do that to your mother. Just listen to her, and when the time comes I will be waiting. For now just cooperate with your mom. Come back to college here, after that we can be together." Jane shot up from the couch

"What… I bet you don't even want me to stay. I wanted to stay here with you, so we never have to be apart. I guess I was wrong." Jane shouted.

"Jane please understand. I really do want you to stay here in Boston, but wouldn't it seem a little suspicious that you lived at my house, and I am not your legal guardian. I don't want trouble for any of us. I know this is tough for you, but be strong for us." I pulled her back on the couch.

"So you don't even want to try?" She asked coldly.

"Jane, baby, listen to me, I don't want to cause any trouble. Maybe you can see if your mom will let you stay out here the rest of the year. Why is she making you move now of all times?" I asked.

"Her job wants her to stay out there permanently, so she is putting the house on the market during Thanksgiving week when she comes back out. I don't know. She is just a little crazy. What if when I move, we lose touch and never see each other again."

"That's what you are worried about?" I asked. "Never seeing me again; Jane I promise I won't ever forget about you. I will make a promise to you now." I knelt down on the floor taking her hands in mine. "Once you go and graduate, I will marry you. You will be mine forever, but you have to promise me that you will graduate and get that scholarship to wherever you want to go." She gazed into my eyes.

"Do you mean that? Will you really marry me?" She asked. I got up from the floor and sat next to her still holding her hand.

"I promise, but you have to do the best you can while I am not there. I promise I will come and see you whenever I can get away, but it won't be often." She pulled me onto her lap. _Well maybe she will forgive me. I am doing the only rational thing I can think of right now, but if she loves me, and I think she does, she will do it for me._

"Well, let's make the best of the time we have left together. I personally think this could make us stronger. You know our relationship." She pecked me on the lips. I replied by cupping her face and crashing me lips against hers. _It has never felt so good with anyone else. What about her mother? I didn't really think that one through, great another obstacle to overcome for us. _I pulled away hastily. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What about your mother? We can't just get married without telling her what are we going to do about that." Jane, at that moment, probably realized the same thing I did.

"Shit… I forgot about her. Ma already knows I am gay, so it won't be a total shock to her, but how do we tell her that I am getting married to my former teacher. I will wait to marry you if you want, so we can figure this out. Plus I kind of want to wait until after college anyway." _Of course she does, I could understand that completely._

"Ok… that's good. I am glad you can understand how much this means to me. I really do think this will make us stronger. Maybe I can come out and visit you over Christmas holiday it is not like I have anyone to spend it with besides bass." Jane chuckled. "I will give you the best Christmas present ever."

"Ooh… I can't wait to see what it is."

"Yeah I bet." I smiled. Jane pulled me into another kiss more passionate than the last though. I lied down on top of her. My hands wrapped around her neck pulling us closer together. Jane slowly pulled away. I gazed into her eyes and saw intensity I have never seen before. "I love you. Let's go to bed."

The next couple weeks Jane came over to my house occasionally, and I went over to hers. Jane's team has won the state playoffs, so she was very happy, but I could tell the nearing break was starting to bother her. I mean it is bothering me too. We have two weeks for ourselves until Angela gets home. On Friday nights we would get out of the city and do something fun. Jane always planned everything out, but I told her this Friday was my time to plan the date. I was about to leave and go pick up Jane when she texted me.

_Some of my friends from the team came over unexpectedly to have a team party for winning state. Sorry I can't make it tonight. I 3 u. –j_

_It's ok. We can always do it tomorrow. Be sure to have fun don't worry about me, I will be fine. –M_

_Ok come pick me up around 10, how does that sound? –J_

_That sounds great see you then. Goodnight. –M_

_Goodnight –J_

I dot undressed from what I was wear and got my pajamas on since I wasn't going anywhere now. _I think she forgot it was our two month anniversary of us officially dating I had planned something real special for her, but I guess it could wait until tomorrow._ I was kind of sad, but I decided to not let it bother me much.

The next morning I woke up putting on the same outfit I put on yesterday. I couldn't wait to show Jane what I had to show her. When I got over to her house, I knock on the door. Jane pulled it open slightly, so her head could peek out.

"Hey Maura, come in I was just getting ready. Make yourself at home. Well I guess it kind of already is." She opened the door and hurried back to her room. I walked inside and saw a small box wrapped on the table. I walked over to the kitchen table and saw a card with it too. I opened the card, and there was a small note inside.

_Dear Maura,_

_Happy two month anniversary! It has officially been the happiest month of my life. I have written this so many times, but the words to describe how I feel can't be expressed. I love you to the ends of the world. My life, without you, would be empty. There is a place in my heart that was empty that is now filled with your love. I know we can make it through the next couple months together because I love you._

_Love, _

_ Jane_

I looked up and saw Jane peeking in from her room. _She is so amazing. _"Come here," I said. She came out of the room. I pulled her into a kiss. She pulled back.

"Aren't you going to open the box?" She asked.

"Of course, but I want to open it when you open yours. I have a big surprise for you, but it is a ways away, so we will stay the night there and come home in the morning."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." I handed Jane the box.

"You keep it until I can give you yours." She nodded.

We drove down to Rehoboth beach in Delaware. It might have been a long drive, but it where my parents had a place. We got there around four in the afternoon. _Perfect time to get here, enough time for dinner, and then the sunset. _Jane and I got into the house, and I got all of our stuff into the house. "Ready for dinner," I asked.

"Yea I am starving. I can't wait to see what you made for us."

"It is nothing fancy. Actually quite simple to be honest, but I knew it was you favorite."

"What is it? Chicken and ice cold Coke," She said.

"Wow, I must know you so well. Let's eat now, so we can take a walk on the beach at sunset."

"Ok, that sounds great."

We ate dinner. After that, we walked on the beach. Once the sun started going down, we stopped and sat on the sand watching the sun go down. I turned and looked at Jane. I pulled her present out of my pocket and grasped it in my hand.

"Close your eyes," I whispered. Jane shut her eyes. I slid the ring on her finger. She opened her eyes and gasped. "This is a promise. I will never leave you." It wasn't the ring I wanted to get her, but I wanted to wait until the real thing to get it.

"It's my turn," Jane said. "You have to close your eyes." I shut my eyes entering a void of darkness." I felt a cool surface touch my hand. "This will keep me with you forever." I opened my eyes and found a silver necklace with a heart in the center. I opened it and there was a picture of Jane and another picture with Jane and me in it.

"Jane this is so nice. I can't imagine anything better than this right here and right now." I meant it to. "Let's go back to the house."

**I'll Try to update by the end of the week. REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while, but my teachers decide to slam me with 5 projects all due on the same day, so i have been constantly busy with that and studying for exams. Thanks for all the reviews from everyone. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>2 Weeks Later…<p>

I was staring down at the beautiful necklace that Jane gave me. Jane's mom had come home, and we were off from school because of Thanksgiving. I haven't seen Jane in four days. The last time I saw her is right before she went to pick her mom up at the airport. She said she would sneak out tonight to come see me, so at least that was something I could forward to later. _I guess it will be like this when Jane leaves. Me all by myself, doing nothing, it will only be for a little while until she comes out for college. _We had less than a month together, and time seemed to slip by so fast.

Around eight o'clock, Jane came over with Chinese takeout in hand. I could tell she was down in spirits. "Hey Maura," She was trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "Twenty-one days left until break, until I leave." I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't keep bringing it up. I promise when the time comes I will be there with you. For now, let's be happy with what we have right now." I pulled her inside setting down the food and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Just you and me," She grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss.

She pulled away. "Reality hit me when Ma told me that someone was coming over to look at the house tomorrow."

"When do you have to go back home?" I asked her.

"I don't; I told Ma I would be home in the morning, so I can stay all night with you. If, of course, you want me to." She said. She and I sat down at the bar and started eating the food she had brought over.

"You never have to ask if you can stay over. How is your mother by the way?" I asked.

"I actually think she wants to move. She has lived here all her life; why would she want to move now. I mean we could do what we have always done."

"Jane, you will have to find the answer to those questions yourself. I cannot answer them. Let's just be happy that we are here right now." Jane nodded. We finished eating in silence. After that we sat down and watched one of the baseball games that were on ESPN. I was lying down with my head resting on Jane's lap. After the game was over, I noticed that Jane fell asleep on the couch. I grabbed a blanket because I knew it was going to be cold and went back to the couch. I curled up next to Jane and wrapped the blanket around us. "Goodnight baby," I said as I pecked her on the cheek.

The next morning when I woke up, I felt Jane stroking the top of my head. She smiled at me. "Good morning beautiful, not really how I expected to sleep over, but hey I could get used to it." _She is amazing. I love her._

"You looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you. I didn't want you to sleep out here all by yourself, so I figured why not curl up next to you and sleep. Even though the couch isn't the best place to sleep, it was where you were." I leaned my body into hers even more; my head now resting on the crook of her neck. "I will be with you no matter how far apart we are right here." I put my index finger on her heart. She grabbed my hand kissed the top of it gently.

"I will always remember that. No matter how tough things may seem, I will push through with the help of you. Everything I do is for you." I grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her hands around my waist and pulled me so that I was straddling her. She deepened the kiss by plunging her tongue in my mouth. We battled for dominance inside our mouths. Her tongue tasted so good, but I pulled away because of a lack of oxygen.

"That was so amazing, but don't you have to be somewhere in like an hour." Jane looked over at me breathless.

"I do don't I." She stated. "Shoot I Have a Basketball game in an hour, and I should be there in like five minutes. Do you have anything I could wear?"

"Jane, you have like an entire drawer here now. It is the bottom one on the left side. Go change, and I will make you something to eat on the way over there." Jane sprinted into the bedroom. When she came out, I handed her a coffee and two granola bars. "Good luck, I will try to be there to see you play, but I will try to be as discrete as possible. I have never seen you play basketball, so I think I might enjoy it."

"Great, it would be amazing if you could come, plus it is a school function, so you could say you were there supporting your school. I hope to see you there. It is the last game I get to play in here, in Boston."

"It is isn't it? Well, I will defiantly be sure to come now. I might be a little late though; I have to run some errands. You better go." She nodded her head and sprinted out the door. With the rest of the little time I had I took a shower. I put on a navy blue dress; one of the dresses Jane told me that she really liked. By the time Jane's game started, I was walking into the gymnasium. They were already running up and down the court. I was walking down the side line when I heard a voice.

"Ms. Isles is that you." I turned around to see Angela Rizzoli standing right behind me.

"Yes, hello, Ms. Rizzoli," I said stunned. She looked completely different from what I remembered her. She looked very happy, ecstatic in fact.

"Dear, please call me Angela, it is so good to see you again. Jane has said a lot about you." _What has Jane said about me?_ "She talks about how you are an amazing teacher, and a great tutor. I can see by the way her grades are improving as well."

"I do what I can to help my students. I heard that Jane was leaving during Christmas break. Where are y'all moving?" I asked.

"Oh my work asked me to live out in Las Vegas full time, so I accepted it. They said they would pay for my house and everything. I want to get out of Boston anyway. I have lived here all of my life, and I want a new scene. You know a new view to look out at every morning."

"Oh, I could understand that. Have you and Jane talked about college any. I went through some of her files and it said she was looking at BCU. I am sure she has the grades to get in especially since she plays sports."

"I want Jane to go to school in Nevada. There are some great colleges there. I don't want her to be so far away, especially Boston."

"Oh, well it was good talking to you. I forgot about a prior commitment I had to go to, so I wish you and Jane the best with the move and your future." She told me something that I couldn't hear, Jane going in Nevada, not Boston. I walked out of the gym and drove home. All I could think about was what if Jane never comes back. I sat there for over an hour fighting a battle in my mind.

Jane came in the door carrying a basketball. "I got the game ball." She saw my face and rushed over to me. "Maura what's wrong?" She asked.

"I went to the game, and I saw your mother, so I talked to her. She said that you were going to probably stay in Nevada for college, so you aren't too far away from her. Jane, what if I never see you again?" I started to panic. She knelt down beside me and grabbed my hands.

"Maura, I will never leave you. I can't get you out of my mind for one second. I am falling head over heels for you. My mother can't make me stay in Nevada; I will come for you the day after graduation." I pulled her on the couch and into a hug.

I pulled away. "Jane I know I wanted to wait, but I can't because I don't know the outcome of whatever mess is coming."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I want you to make love to me tonight, in my house, in my bed…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. REVIEW! I will update faster with more reviews!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys sorry it has been a while. I wasn't sure exactly how to write this chapter since it was my first love scene. It probably is a little rough, but if you have any suggestions just PM me or write a review. BTW, Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Everyone is just awesome. If anyone has a suggestion for a possible sequal, or an idea for another story feel free to PM me. Enjoy the chapter. =)**

* * *

><p>"Maura, you want to make love to me right now? I thought you wanted to wait. You're the one who said you wanted to wait until I graduated." I pulled her in close again.<p>

"I want to have a stronger bond with you before you leave, I can't just not see you for four months without doing something special before you leave. Jane I know you want this, and I want it too. I guess facing reality made me realize that I don't want to wait."

"Well… Maura… I don't know… Maura, I am a virgin; I don't know how to do anything."

"Jane, don't de nervous, just do what your heart tells you to do. I am sure you will do just fine." I pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. I wrapped my hands around her waist pulling us as close as possible. My hands fumbled for the seam of her shirt as I tried to gain dominance in the kiss. My hands were under Jane's shirt exploring all of the curves, and her well toned abs. As I started to pull her shirt up, she stopped me.

Breathlessly she said, "Maura, let's go into the bedroom; I think it would be a lot more comfortable." I nodded slowly. She grabbed my hand and led me into the bedroom. Once we were inside, I resumed kissing her passionately. I slowly pulled the baggy t-shirt off of her toned body. Her olive skin was so beautiful. She began to lay kisses up and down my neck. She reached down for my shirt. She lifted my shirt over my head and gazed down at my exposed body. "God Maura, you are so beautiful." I smiled and lied Jane down on the bed.

I lied on top of her and whispered in her ear, "I am going to make you always remember me." She shuttered at my voice. Slowly I left a trail of kisses down her neck. I unhooked her bra, disposing it on the ground next to the bed. I ran my tongue across one of her pink nipples. Jane let out a small gasp. I continued trailing kissed down her abdomen until I reached her basketball shorts. I quickly removed the shorts. I could tell Jane was getting anxious by the way her body was shaking. Slowly I slipped her boy shorts off of her legs revealing her mound. I trailed kisses back up her body until I reached her lips. I kissed them again. "Don't be nervous," I said. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist to unhook my bra. It was quickly discarded off the side of the bed. Jane rolled on top of me. The weight of her on top of me made me wet.

"I am not nervous; I trust you. I love you." She looked deep into my eyes then captured my lips again. She continued to kiss down my body. She took off my pants taking my panties with them. _What is she doing? She said she has never done this before. Just let her do it. _She looked to me for approval, I nodded. She looked back down and lowered her head, her tough plunge into my pussy. A wave of warmth came over my body at that moment. I have never before felt so good with anyone. I gripped the sheets to the bed tightly as I moaned loudly.

Jane was diving deeper and deeper inside me. I propped up on my elbows as l came closer and closer to climaxing. "JANE," I finally came, and fell back on the bed trembling my breathe staggering. Jane came up from between my legs. She lied on top of me. My breathing finally came back to a normal pace. "That was so amazing." I said.

"I did what my heart told me to do." She said. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I think you have left an impression on me that I will never forget. Jane that is the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are the best thing that has happened for me. I want to talk in the morning though. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said. I flipped us over, so I was on top of her. I sat up and straddled her lap. Slowly I began to rock my hips grinding our cores together. "Fuck Maura," Jane gasped. I continued to rock faster and harder getting louder moans from Jane. I slowed my rocking down, and I slipped one of my hands into her wet core. Slowly I pushed my fingers inside her trying not to cause any pain. Jane's back arched as she let out another large moan. The deeper I went inside her with two of my finger. She started bucking her hips to get my fingers deeper inside. I could tell she finally came when her walls contracted tightly around my fingers. I pulled them out of her. She was lying breathlessly on the bed. I came up lied beside her. She looked over at me and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on the crook of her neck…

The next morning I woke up to find an empty bed, but I heard noise in the kitchen. I slipped on Jane's t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. I came up from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist. Jane turned around and smiled at me. "That was the most amazing experience of my life. You're right, I will never forget that. I love you and only you." She said. "I made us some breakfast, so we can talk over that because you did say you wanted to talk to me right?" She asked.

"Yeah I do," I said. She took our food to the table, and we sat down. "I talked to your mom yesterday. She said that you were not going to BCU because she wanted you to go in-state. I couldn't exactly handle that, but it is up to you where you want to go. You don't have to go to there just because I want you too. It is your life, do whatever you want to do. I don't want to hold you back from doing what you want to do."

"I always wanted to go to BCU. I planned to get my degree and go into the police academy. I want to become a detective. I want to help the people of Boston. Boston is my home, it has always been, plus it is where you are." She said. "Thirteen days left until I leave."

"Fourteen days until I am in Las Vegas with you." I reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah… forever together."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what i can do better, or what you think will come next. REVIEW! =)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with this story. I hope y'all have enjoyed it. Here is chapter 20! =)**

* * *

><p>1 week later…<p>

I am on the way to Jane's house to help her pack. Even though there is not a lot of stuff left in the apartment, I knew Jane would not do it without my help, and the truck was coming today to take the rest of the furniture. Jane told her mom she would stay with a friend for the last week, so the trucks could take the stuff to their new place. When I made it to Jane's house, I saw her sitting outside playing with one of the little children outside. I think they were playing hopscotch or something I was not familiar with. I got out of my car, and I guessed Jane saw me because she got up from where she was kneeling down. I walked onto the sidewalk and trotted over to Jane. "Hey Jane," I said casually.

She embraced me and said, "Hey, I am so glad you are here. I don't know if I would be able to do it if you weren't here." The little girl that Jane was playing with came up to Jane and hugged around her legs because she was so short. "This little rascal is named Kirsten. I am watching her for her mom until she gets home from work." Jane picked the four-foot girl up. "Kirsten, say hello to Maura."

"It is very nice to meet you Kirsten." I said to her.

"Hi, I am Kirsten; this is Jane." She pointed back to Jane. "You are very pretty."

Jane looked up and laughed. "Yeah she is very pretty. We need to go up to my place for a little while to pack for my big trip."

"Okie dokie," She said as she ran toward to door of the apartment complex.

"Big Trip?" I asked.

"Maura, you know what I mean. I am basically all this little girl has. Her mother is constantly working, and her dad is nowhere to be seen. I drive her to school now, and I pick her up. If I had never met you, I would be coming back for her, but now I have two people to come home for." Jane, Kirsten, and I headed towards the stairwell.

"Hey Jane, race me up the stairs." Kirsten said.

Jane looked back at me, and I nodded yes. "Ok… ready…set… GO!" Jane shouted. Jane and the little girl dashed up the stairs. I finally made it up the stairs to the floor Jane's apartment was on. I saw Jane and Kirsten arguing about who won the race. Jane saw me and opened the door to the apartment. Kirsten ran inside and hopped onto the couch.

"Jane, can I watch Spongebob?" She asked.

"Sure, Maura and I will be in my bedroom packing my stuff. You know where all the drinks are if you want anything. You mom should get here around ten or so." She nodded, and I followed Jane into her bedroom.

"I think you would make a great mom, Jane." I said out of the blue.

"What makes you say that?" She asked starting to put her endless shelf of trophies and plaques in a box.

"You just seem like you get along with children well." Jane looked at me confused. "I mean, you look so happy with Kirsten. I don't think I have ever seen you so happy; it is kind of your composure and you expression."

"Oh… well she does make me happier, but so do you."

"What clothes are you taking for this week? I need to know what not to pack up." Jane picked through her drawers and put her clothes in one of the duffle bags. "So I can put the rest in the boxes?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said. I heard a sniffle come from her that she didn't want me to hear.

"Jane," I said. She turned around. Her eyes were puffy and red. "Don't cry baby; I know it must be hard, but you are the strongest person I know." I pulled her into a hug.

"I hate crying, you know that; it makes me feel week. I just have had so many good memories in this house."

"It's ok. I know how you feel. We can get through this together…"

* * *

><p>"Jane c'mon, you are going to miss your flight." Jane came trudging down the stairs with her suitcase in her hand and a vacant expression on her face. "Let's go," I said grabbing her hand. She followed me down to the car. Once we pulled out of the driveway, Jane finally broke the silence.<p>

"I'll be counting down the days until I can come back to you and Kirsten." Since Jane was leaving, Kirsten's mom asked me to watch her while she was gone, and how could I can no to her. Jane thought it was a great idea too. She grabbed my free hand intertwined it with mine.

"Don't worry, so will I, but I will be here with you on New Year's. I have something I need to take care of before I come that's why I won't be there sooner." I still haven't told Jane, but I got an offer from BCU to teach Biology. I have to meet with the Dean over the break to discuss my teachings and meeting with some of the other science teachers.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you at the stroke of midnight." She kissed the top of my hand. "Last night was so great Maura. I had an amazing time with you and Kirsten." I took Jane and Kirsten to a Boston Red Socks game and ice cream afterwards not to mention that Jane caught a foul ball and the whole team signed it at the end of the game. "I will always remember it."

"I am glad you and her had fun." I pulled into the airport terminal. Slowly Jane got out of the car, and I did too. Jane pulled her bag out of the back and shut the trunk.

"Well… goodbye Maur," She said shakily. I pulled her into an embrace that I never wanted to end. When I pulled away, Jane cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss right there around everyone. The kiss was soft but sweet; it was a goodbye, for now, kiss. She pulled away and wiped one of the tears off my face. "I will always love you." She said looking deep into my eyes. Then she walked off into the airport occasionally looking back to see if I was there; I always was, and I always will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you want me to do an epilouge or if you want me to make a sequal to this story. REVIEW! I will be starting on a new story soon, so PM me if you have any ideas.<strong>


	21. Author's Note

**Hey Guys. Since all of you have been leaning towards a sequel, I am going to go ahead and write a sequel. Thanks for everyone sticking to this story, and I hope you follow with the sequel. I will put the story probably Tuesday or Wednesday, so everyone has a chance to finish the story, and I can write a couple chapters.**


End file.
